


Paris may fall

by Chatbugwonder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatbugwonder/pseuds/Chatbugwonder
Summary: when Marinette gets infected with an akuma she finds Chat and decides that her new lifestyle choice wouldn't be as fun if her partner wasn't by her side so she manages to get him infected as well. no one thought the heroes of Paris were capable of such destruction. With control of city hall and the rest of organized crime in the city how can anyone stop "Miss Fortune" and "Chat Blanc"s reign of terror





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle this is my first fic. That being said i'm still proud of it and i hope you enjoy

          It had been a long time since Adrien had felt this kind of pain and it wasn’t even coming from an Akuma that managed to get a lucky shot on him or anything. No this was a pain that cut much deeper than anything as trivial. The one thing that could do this to the poor boy was being told by his father that he was a mistake and that he was the reason his mother disappeared when he was a child. There was only one place that he knew of that he could go while he felt like this in order to hopefully ensure that he wouldn’t become one of the monsters that he fought on an almost daily basis. He just hoped that she’d be willing to put up with him a little (or a lot) longer than usual

          “Come on kitty you’ve been acting weird all day, tell me what’s going on” Marinette inquired after the fourth or fifth hour of having Chat Noir just lying on her chaise without saying a word. “I mean I like having you here as much as I’m sure all the other girls you hang around do. But I think I know when something’s wrong”.

          “I appreciate the concern princess but I assure you I’m purrfectly fine” was all chat could manage before he fell back onto the lounge face first with a soft groan.

          They sat in silence like that for a while longer with Marinette working on her designs for a certain someone that just so happen to be moping around her room for hours on end. Chat was still waiting for the famous black butterfly to get its hooks into him and turn him from the lovable if somewhat dorky into something that was the exact opposite.

          Little did either of them know that was exactly what was happening behind the scenes and that wouldn’t be the only one to be coming that day.

          “Hey Chat, come tell me what you think of this for Adrien”. Marinette started. “I want to make sure it’s absolutely perfect. I want him to love it as much as I love him”.

          “I DON’T CARE MARINETTE, AND NEITHER DOES ADRIEN HE LOVES LADYBUG YOU NEED TO STOP PINING FOR SOMEONE THAT YOU CAN NEVER BE WITH IN A THOUSAND YEARS”! Chat exploded. “I’m just going to leave and let you absorb that, but you know I’m right”. He said making his way out of the trapdoor leading out to her balcony.

          It wasn’t even two minutes after Chat escaped through her skylight that Marinette found herself on the ground crying.  
“Marinette, Marinette look at me. He was just upset at something and took it out on you” Tikki said as she floated up to her chosen’s cheek to try to comfort her.

          “I know he was upset at something else but he was right. Adrien doesn’t care about anything I make for him or anyone else. I mean I can’t even say a simple sentence around him” Marinette was trying to say through her tears.

          Before either of the two in the room could react, a small black butterfly floated into the room through the window and into the earrings resting on Marinette’s ears. And the all too familiar voice of Hawkmoth starts to ring in her ear.

          “Miss Fortune I am Hawkmoth and I am giving you the opportunity to bring everyone in Paris’ attention to you and only you” was all Hawkmoth had to say in order to break Marinette completely.

          Tikki was the first thing to change going from her normally cheerful red hue to a deep black and her black spots that were scattered around her body taking on a vibrant blood red. Marinette herself didn’t change, at least in appearance but everything else from the way she spoke right down to her taste in clothing changed almost immediately.

          “Come on Tikki let’s go for a run and test out these new powers that come with the upgrade we just got” Marinette said letting a smirk to split her face. “Maybe if we’re lucky we can even run into a certain cat that keeps messing things up around us”.

* * *

 

          Chat spent the next few hours after leaving Marinette’s just running around Paris hoping that all his troubles would disappear, wouldn’t that just be the best thing ever huh. Unfortunately, life doesn’t work that way now does it. It wasn’t until the clock was approaching midnight that movement caught his eye and he figured he should investigate even if he was in the mood to just let the city burn for once.

           As Chat got closer his first thought was that Ladybug had decided to go out for a run herself. That turned out to be very far from the truth upon closer inspection. What he saw instead was a girl that looked remarkably like “Antibug” but with the distinctive pigtails that his lady always sported.

          “You know I like the new look m’lady but aren’t you a little worried that the people of our fair city will confuse you with a certain villain that had that same outfit not that long ago,” was the only thing to escape his mouth before the figure turned around to show that it was in fact Ladybug with the biggest difference other than her suit being her bluebell eyes that have pierced his heart on more than one occasion had changed into a menacing purple.

          “Hi kitty, I’m so glad you could drop by. There’s something that I wanted to tell you and I didn’t get the chance to earlier”. Miss Fortune said without losing the grin she’d been wearing for hours. “It’s ok you don’t have to say anything yet I want you to just listen first” she continued once she saw Chats jaw drop slightly at the sight of her.

          “Look I just wanted to thank you for showing me that there’s more to life than just sitting alone and making up fantasies about a life that I’ll never live with a boy that I’ll never have” she started. “Because of you I can have some fun and finally be who I truly am” she said with a little hop for emphasis. “So, from the bottom of my heart I would just like to say thank you.”

          “No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be real. You can’t be Ladybug. She would never let herself become possessed by Hawkmoth…” Chat breathed as he fell to his knees dejected.

          “Awe poor Chat I said thank you, you should be happy about this. You helped poor awkward Marinette become who she was always meant to be” Miss Fortune said as she crossed the rooftop to stand above Chat. “Not Ladybug but Miss Fortune she’s who I was always supposed to become.”

          There was a flash of green and Adrien sat before the girl he used to love. “M-Marinette?” He said as the tears started overflowing from his eyes and a black butterfly made its appearance.


	2. debut

            “This is Nadia Chamak reporting live from the scene of the latest Akuma attack,” The reporter said with her back to where the woman calling herself “Tinker” was. “We are still waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrive and we can only pray that it’s soon.”

            As if on cue there was an all too familiar yoyo  that flew by and wrapped itself around Tinker pulling her up onto the rooftops where the newly renamed Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc were standing. Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the former heroes as they made their first outing as the new personas that were given to them by Hawkmoth. No words had to be said by the duo as the string that had itself wrapped tightly around Tinker loosened just enough for her to slip through and start to plummet back toward Earth. The now limp body of a woman who as was later found out had just been fired from her contracting job for cutting corners in the way of safety lay in the middle of the busy street waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

            “Come on you stray, we should probably introduce ourselves again after essentially killing someone,” Miss Fortune said as she stepped off the roof in order to address the public. “It’ll be more fun if were doing this out in the open anyway”.

            “You know I can’t argue with that missy,” Chat said following suit.

            “Ladybug, Ladybug!” Chamak was yelling as she rushed over to the duo. “Would you mind telling the viewers at home and the rest of Paris why you just dropped that woman off the roof possibly killing her”?

            “Well I think the answer to that is quite obvious,” Chat said stepping in front of his partner. “We saw a threat and neutralized it… Just don’t expect that to happen again from the two of us. We are no longer in the business of saving your worthless lives”.

            “Well said Blanc, but I think you’re forgetting something crucial here,” Miss Fortune started stepping forward. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are gone and in their place, are what you see before you… We are “Miss Fortune” and “Chat Blanc” and like the stray just said we are no longer going to save your pathetic excuses for lives. We will be dropping by the police station later today so that we may discuss the surrender of your city to us.”

            “The mayor is next on our list, don’t you worry about that but just to make sure you know that we are serious,” Chat said as he stepped towards the unconscious woman lying in the middle of the street surrounded by paramedics. “This one isn’t going to make it to the Hospital.” He said pressing a clawed finger to her throat and slowly slicing it open leaving a trail of blood along her neck.

            “That’s enough Chat, I think they understand us clearly enough now.” Miss Fortune said calling her partner back onto the rooftops in order to make their exit from the site of their first of many outings to cause trouble for Paris.

 

* * *

 

            The Video ended as “Chat Blanc” made his escape along with his partner. It didn’t take Alya long to hit the replay button for the hundredth time to make sure she hadn’t been hallucinating the entire thing.

            “You know it’s not going to change just because you watch it again, right?” Her boyfriend Nino said as he grabbed her phone out of her hands to distract her. “I don’t want to believe it either but it looks like it’s the truth.”

            “Yeah I know and I just keep hoping you know. Plus, the fact that Marinette has been MIA for like three days isn’t helping either!” Alya said pointing at the empty seat beside her that her best friend should be occupying.

            “Yeah Adrien’s had a ton of photoshoots the last couple days too so I’ve barely said a word to him.”

            It was then that the two friends in question walked into the classroom causing the couple to look at each other with the same question on their respective minds. Alya being the only one with the guts to say it aloud asked he friend the obvious first.

            “Where the hell have you been the last few days? I haven’t heard a word from you at all.” She said walking around the desks in order to hug her friend.

            “I’m sorry, I lost my phone the other day and then I got sick and could barely move…” Marinette trailed off expecting another tongue lashing from the reporter for lying but it never came.

            “And you mister,” Alya said stepping away from Marinette in order to get a better stance in front of Adrien. “You have some explaining to do as well…” she said as the bell went off signaling the beginning of class. “But it looks like it’ll have to wait until lunch.” She sighed making her way back to her seat where Marinette was already waiting for her in her own.

Adrien shot the girl beside Marinette an (albeit fake) apologetic gaze as he went to take his own seat in from of the girls. But not before exchanging a very knowing glance with his partner in crime.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch aside from the interrogation that the two teens received from Alya at lunch but that was an easy hurdle to overcome for the new supervillains. Having dealt with paparazzi for most of his life Adrien knew how to dodge questions without the asker being any the wiser, and that was a skill that came in very much handy while around the amateur reporter he used to call a friend.

As soon as the bell rung to signal the end of the school day Alya and her boyfriend Nino made a mad dash for the door with the explanation of a date night being in their future. As the teens watched their friends leave they let out a collective groan.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep up this whole “sunshine boy” thing I had. This is exhausting.” Adrien said stretching his hands over his head

“Come on you stray it was just one day. If you couldn’t handle this how do you expect to run the city with me. Besides the faster you get the new place the sooner we can stop with this whole act.” Marinette said as they made their way to the alleyway to transform.

The collective scream that rang out from the citizens of Paris as Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune ran by was like music to the pairs ears and no one why knew who them as civilians even had a clue. Oh, how they had everyone fooled and as soon as he could finalize payment on the second phase of their plan. Well let’s just say that the whole good kid acts they were putting on for the moment could finally come to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to try to make the chapters longer from here on out so it may be a bit longer in between uploads but ill still try to get a few chapters up a week these first couple chapters have been a lot of world building and such the real action starts next time

            “This is the place you got for us?” Marinette asked as she looked around the modest apartment Adrien had acquired for the two of them to use as a base of operations for as long as their reign would continue. “This is a little small don’t you think?”

            “You are the one who told me to get some place small as to not draw attention after our “Kidnappings”” Adrien said crossing the living room to take his partner in his arms.

            “You are an impossible to deal with at times stray,” Marinette said getting on her tip toes in order to give the boy a quick peck on the cheek. “But turning evil is the best thing that could have ever happen to us.”

            “Now that is something that is impossible to deny.” He said giving his partner a deep kiss on the lips.

“Ah, ah, ah bad stray you know I told you there could be none of that until the city is ours.” Marinette said pulling away from her partners grip.

“I do remember you saying something like that but I figured I’d check every now and then anyway. Besides you’re the one who started it this time.” He said sticking his hands in his pockets so that he would be tempted to grab her again. “Now on to the really important matters. Like how are we going to make our disappearances believable if we have to kidnap each other.”

            “By that I assume you’re talking about how am I going to take you because its already well known that you have a thing for little ol’ Marinette.” She said giving an exaggerated pout for emphasis. “I thought you were smarter than that you stray. I can take you because you’re a high-profile civilian who Ladybug used to have a thing for.”

            “I think I can do you a mercy and take you first because I could see how much you were struggling with being nice today.”  She said moving away to look out the window to survey the streets below. “Just remember you have to wait about a week or so before I can join you full time out there. Just try not to do anything stupid while you’re alone.”

            “Well, I will admit that it won’t be the same if I don’t have you out there with me for that time but I’ll make due I suppose.” Adrien relented as he looked upon his partner.

            The two looked at each other once more with the same mischievous expression once more. The look of pure unadulterated evil being shared. Even the two kwami’s who were sitting on the windowsill made their ways over to sit on their holder’s shoulders to join in on the “fun” so to speak.

            “When can we get back out there and have some fun?” Plagg who had changed from his normal black hue to a sickeningly bright white. “Normally I would be all for the taking a break but we’ve been having so much fun lately we need to keep this train rolling.”

            “The cat has a point.” Marinette said breaking her gaze from her partner. “Let’s go have some fun you stray.”

           

* * *

 

            Alya was still watching the video of the debut outing for the former heroes of Paris’ when she got a notification from the “Ladyblog” regarding said former heroes.  The only thing that she could do not to scream was to throw her phone onto the couch and start pacing.

            “You know you really shouldn’t throw your phone around that’s the reason you’ve had to get three in the last year.” Nino said walking into the living room of her house with a bowl of popcorn.

            “I can’t help it right now Nino those two imposters are back out there.” The girl said still pacing. “I can’t believe that they would turn on us like this.”

“Why don’t we clear this up then huh?” Nino asked standing to take his girlfriend in his arms.

“How exactly do you suggest that we do that?” Alya asked pulling back in her boyfriend’s arms just enough to look him in the eye. “It’s not like either of them will give me an interview anymore.”

“Well there’s only one way to find that out for sure, right?” he asked “I mean they Have to remember you to some degree. I mean you are the one who runs a blog that was dedicated to them.”

“You know what, you’re right I need to get to the bottom of this. Otherwise I’m not worth my salt in the journalism world now am I?”

“That’s my girl, now what do you say we sit down and make a plan so that neither of us get killed trying to figure them out.” Nino said guiding the both of them to the couch.

“Since when are you on board with chasing after people with powers?” Alya asked “This has always been my thing and you’ve never shown any interest before.”

“since the people that you want to follow this time have no qualms about killing you. I know you don’t need me to but I’m going to protect you from them.” Nino explained.

The two of them sat on the couch for the rest of the night planning how they were going to get themselves face to face with the already notorious villains that have taken much of the city over since their sporadic outings the last week.

“Why aren’t they out there all the time though? If what they really were serious about taking over the city then that’s what would make sense.” Nino asked after about an hour of planning. “None of this is going to matter if they don’t show up at some point.”

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that a lot too actually.” Alya said after thinking for e few moments. “And so far, all I can think of is it simply not being possible for them at the moment… They are going to have to find a way out of their everyday lives so that they can focus on gaining full control of the city… and money probably won’t be a problem for the two of them if taking it is an option.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think you can take me, missy.” Adrien said to his partner as they dropped into the alley behind Marinette’s parent’s bakery.

“Well what do you suggest then stray?” She said pushing the door open

“It wouldn’t be that surprising if I decided to just leave my father.” He replied grabbing a croissant from the table without saying a word to the girl’s parents. “I can just say I’m leaving the city so no one will look for me when you get taken afterwards.”

“Except we're friends, and the cops will come looking for you along with your dad if you just leave.” She said ushering him away from her parents as to not give themselves away too early. “I guess we could just get rid of him… Unless you have a problem with that.”

“As long as I get to be the one to finish it.” Adrien said letting a grin split his face. “I’ve been dying to since we turned.”

“All in due time stray. For now, get over to the police station and get us control.” She said pushing him back out the door. “I’ll meet you there as soon as I can get away from sugar and spice over there.”

“This is why I said we should’ve just gone over there right after I showed you the apartment.” He said

“I had to make an appearance at home and you know it.” She said pushing him towards the alley. “No go I’ll see you there.”

“All right missy, just think about my running away instead of kidnapping me.” Adrien said as he moved further into the alley to transform so he could go have his “chat” with the police.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Chat Blanc arrived outside the police station he was greeted with the sound of guns being drawn and pointed in his direction. Both of these actions were expected and both parties knew that it wouldn’t do any good. Everything was going according to plan so far so Chat decided to start without “missy” for a change.

            “Alright let’s see if this will work on the bastards.” He muttered to himself as he stepped closer clearing his throat. “I’m only going to say this once so let’s hope it gets through the thick skulls surrounding those walnuts you call brains.” He called out to the officers behind the small barricade on the steps of the station. “This city is no longer under the control of Andre Bourgeois and yourselves. It’s true that Miss Fortune and I haven’t been on the streets as much as we both promised but that’s all going to change soon enough.”

            “What makes you think that the people of this city will give in to terrorists like you?” Officer Raincomprix called out from behind the barricade. “You used to be a hero and now you think you can rule us with fear and intimidation.”

            “We used to be a couple of goodie two shoes heroes but we got… let’s call it an upgrade. And as for why we will be in charge very soon. Well the answer to that is very simple… were not going to give you a choice in the matter.” Chat called as he turned to the gathering crowd. “You already know that killing is on the table so we can do as we please.” He said turning back to face the officers. “And is all this really necessary?” Chat asked gesturing to the barricade. “I mean I’m only here to talk to you tonight.”

“Yes, it’s necessary, and there’s nothing you can do that will convince this city to just bend to your will!” Another officer called followed by both murmurs of agreement and disagreement.

“Alright, I guess you leave us no choice then.” Blanc relented. “I’ll be back in an hour with mayor Bourgeois and then maybe we can talk about this rationally.” And with that Chat left to meet up with Miss Fortune at city hall. He just hoped that she understood what he was doing in her absence.

* * *

 

            “Ok so we know where they’re going to be now we just need to get there, through the line of police and figure out how to actually talk to the cat bastard.” Alya said already moving to the door to head to city hall.

“Or we can go to the police station and talk to them when they get back there with the Mayor Al.” Nino said grabbing her arm. “Just because I’m with you in this doesn’t mean I’m ok with getting ourselves killed. We know when he’ll be back there so we can get to him then.”

“But we need to get answers as soon as we can and were closer to city hall then the police station.” Alya tried to reason.

“True, but it will be exponentially harder to get their attention if they have to get into the building and take the mayor.” Nino realize he was becoming increasingly better at talking down his girlfriend when she was in this state of mind. “Just trust me on this one ok. If we want even a chance of talking to the two new crime lords we need to go to the police station.”

“Alright but we still need to have a plan to get them to actually talk to us if we’re going to figure anything out.” The reporter gave in. “Come on let’s get to the station.”

“Let’s go get some answers.”

* * *

 

“Normally I wouldn’t like the fact that you decided we were going to kidnap the mayor for leverage but this is the only way we can talk to the cops, isn’t it?” Miss fortune said as she joined Chat Blanc on the rooftop across from city hall.

“I wouldn’t have if they would’ve listened but it looks like its still going to take some convincing.” Chat replied without taking his eyes off the window leading into the mayor’s office. “I’m sure the fact that we still had to get to the mayor anyway doesn’t hurt your good mood now does it.”

“Not in the slightest… You ready for this?” She asked unhooking her yoyo. From her waist

“Missy I’ve just been waiting on you.” He said releasing his staff from the holster on his back. “You wanna lead, or shall I?”

“I’ll let you take this one stray. It was your idea after all.” She said taking a step back so it would be easier to follow.

“Why thank you. That’s very kind of you.” Blanc said as he lept off the roof towards the open window.

The duo was met with every officer from the mayor’s personal security force all crammed into the one room, but that wouldn’t be a problem for very long. The real problem was seeing that the mayor himself was nowhere to be seen at the moment. The two villains shared a quick glance at each other and got to work taking down and interrogating the guards trying to get the location of the mayor.

“I’m getting really tired of the same answer from all you goons.” Chat snarled throwing the latest of the security guards across the room. “This will be a lot less painful for all of you if you just tell us where the mayor is no doubt cowering… What about you huh? Do you want to tell us where the mayor is?” He asked picking up the next guard by the shirt collar.

“Stop, stop I’ll tell you where the coward is hiding.” A guard from the back of the room spoke up at last. “But I want in on your little operation.”

“What makes you think we would let you in on this?” Miss Fortune was the first to speak.

“Because from what I can tell it’s just the two of you right now and you need someone on the streets who can blend in with the rest of the civilians.” The guard continued. “But if you think I have to prove myself in some way just tell me what to do.”

The two villains exchanged a look before returning their attention to the group of guards that were slowly regaining consciousness. “You can start by putting a bullet in each of their heads and then you can tell us where Andre Bourgeois is.” Miss Fortrune said taking a step back so he could fully take in the guard that was now turning on his coworkers.

“Gladly.” Said the guard drawing his sidearm and quickly killing the two guards nearest him.

“Oh, I like this guy.” Chat said pulling his claws out of the side of his own victim. “What’s your name anyway?”

“The names Felix, and the mayor is on his way to that swanky hotel of his.” Felix said leveling his weapon at another guard’s head and pulling the trigger. “If you two are still as fast as you used to be, you should be able to catch up with him before he gets there.”

“Alright, we will.” Miss Fortune said moving towards the window. “Just remember were in charge here and you work for us… assuming you can get out if this building once you’re done with these losers. Come on stray lets go bag ourselves a public official.”

“Right behind you missy.” Chat replied turning to Felix. “If you do manage to get out of here meet us at the top of the Eiffel tower around midnight. We’ll discuss the details of your involvement then.” And with that Chat Blanc was in the air out the window following his partner in crime.

“Don’t you worry Chat I’ll be there.” Felix said looking out the window after his new bosses. “None of you will be around to stop me anyway.” He said killing the last of the mayor’s security detail.

* * *

 

“So, what did you tell the guy?” Miss fortune asked as the limo carrying the mayor came into sight.

“Just to meet us at the Eiffel tower around midnight if he got out.” Chat replied coming up behind his partner. “Now, I believe we have an appointment to get to.”

“That we do.” She said taking her final leap landing in front of the limo

The limo despite now having an obstacle in its way showed no signs of slowing down. This caused a staff to descend directly in front of it causing a collision. A few of the passerby’s who had already seen the footage from the police station or city hall took this as their cue to leave.

“This could have been a lot easier if you were still in your office mister mayor.” Chat drawled walking over to the back door so that he could pull said public official out by force if necessary.

“Just get him so we can get back the police station and discuss their terms of surrender.” Miss Fortune said looking out over the last of the dispersing civilians.

“I’m just trying to get him to come quietly it’s a lot harder to carry some one if their squirming you know.”

“Yes, I suppose you have a point,” Miss Fortune said walking over to where her partner had the mayor. “But I propose a counter argument… it will be easier if you just do this.” She said hitting the mayor over the head with her yoyo knocking him out.

“It would have helped get the cops under control if we had the mayor to tell them to stand down you know.” Chat said hoisting the now unconscious mayor onto his shoulder.

“We did just kill his personal security officers. Even if he was conscious I doubt it would help.” She said taking a step back so she could jump onto the rooftops easier.

“Let’s get this show on the road then.” He said making his own leap onto the rooftops in the direction of the police station.

* * *

 

“Alya, Alya wait up!” Nino was yelling after his girlfriend as she ran up the steps of the station. “Damn it.” He muttered chasing after her

Before anyone in the station could react, there was a scream coming from the street being them. The young couple tuned to see Paris’ newest crime lords land at the bottom of the steps with none other than the mayor resting on Chat Blanc shoulders.

“I did tell you that we’d be back with the mayor if you didn’t listen to me the first time.” Chat called out to the police still on the steps. “Although, I did bring some backup with me this time.”

“Let the mayor go Chat!” Called Alya from the top of the stairs. “You used to be someone to look up to. Someone we could rely on.”

“Missy, do you mind holding this guy for a second. I need to have a little chat with our number one fan over there.” He said dropping the portly man at his partners feet. “I’ll be right back.”

“Just don’t be too long we still have that meeting after this.” She replied picking up the mayor and starting up the steps.

“Of course.” He replied jumping to grab the ladyblog admin “This shouldn’t take very long. I’m just gonna make the little girl here an offer that I believe she’ll accept.”

“I’m not a little girl and if you want to talk you’re going to have to talk inside.” She said pushing his arm away so she could run if needed

“It seems you’ve forgotten that I don’t follow your rules anymore.” Chat sneered as he pulled the amateur reporter to his side and extended his staff for easier access to the roof of the station.

“ALYA!” Nino screamed as she and Chat disappeared onto the roof of the station leaving him to sprint through the building trying to find a way to get to them. “Come on, come on.”

Its takes him a few minutes to find the right staircase but as soon as he does it was only a matter of seconds to reach the roof. “Alya are you...” He trailed off.

“She’s perfectly safe Nino.” Chat said taking in the sight of the girl he had just takens’ boyfriend.

“I wasn’t talking to you, you traitor.” Nino glared at the former hero

“Whatever man.” He replied turning back to the girl he was with originally “Just think about what I said ok. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go see how missy is doing with the cops.” He said walking past the couple. And into the stairwell.

“whatever he just told you he wanted you to do is out of the question.” Nino said after Chat had disappeared down the stairs. “You’re not getting involved with them.”

“He wants me to be their spokesperson.” She answered after a few moments. “He said that he can guarantee my safety and the safety of those closest to me… Nino I have to do this, if not for me than for everyone else.” She said taking her boyfriend in her arms in order to calm him a little. “For you and Marinette, Adrien and our parents. This is the deal that I’ve been given and it’s not something I can refuse.”


	5. Chapter 5

            “You’ve got to be kidding me Al.” Nino started “There’s no way they’re going to keep their word, least of all him.”

            “I’m not going to take that chance Nino,” Alya nearly whispered. “I’m only going to be a voice nothing else and I’m sure you can come with me when the time comes if that makes you feel better.”

            “There’s no way you’re going alone. You know, that right?” Nino said holding the girl tighter against himself.

            “Not going to lie… I was kind of hoping you would say that.” She said melting into his arms. “Now come on even I’ve had enough villain chasing for one day.”

           

            Inside the building thing were going just as smoothly. Even without the added muscle Chat Blanc brought to the party.

            “No, no, no that simply won’t work you see.” Miss Fortune said running her hand along awards hanging on the police chiefs wall. “The deal is we get free reign to do what we please along with whoever we deem fit.”

            “But Ladybug- “

            “The name is Miss Fortune now!” Miss Fortune yelled slamming her head on the desk. “That’s the deal my friend. Take it or leave it.”

“Missy I think we can do this without violence for now.” Chat said from his spot against the door. “You know I hate to play good villain here but I fear it has come to that.” He said walking to the desk. “We all know this is only going to end with you surrendering to us so why don’t you make this easy on all of us, and just do it already.”

“I-I’m sorry but-but-but I simply can’t just let you run around the city doing whatever you please.” The chief managed to stammer out. “I-it’s just not how the system works.”

“Well that’s just a shame.” Chat said putting a hand on the police chiefs shoulder. “Looks like in not going to be paying good cop after all huh missy?”

“At least let me get the first hit in stray” Miss Fortune said taking a step away from the awards. “I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be the end of the world but we are going to have to make an example of him correct?” He said turning to look at his partner. “Why don’t you let me handle him in here and you get to hang him from the flagpole out front when were done.”

“Yes, I quite like that idea actually.” She said walking to the door. “You handle him in here I’ll handle the press out there.”

“oh yes, that reminds me. I asked if Alya wanted to be our voice to the people.” Chat said as his partner reached the door. “I said we wouldn’t harm her or those particularly close to her. We should have her answer in the next day or so.”

“Nice choice.” She said closing the door behind her as she walked out.

“Now, where were we.” Chat said bringing his attention back to the police chief.

 

* * *

 

The crowd of reporters that had been gathering outside for the last hour were all very eager to get a statement from Miss Fortune as she walked out the door. None of them had given much thought as to what they would do aside from the usual if she appeared.

“Miss Fortune, Miss Fortune what is going on with the police chief insider?” It was Chamak who the villain heard first.

“Currently my partner is locked in negotiations with your beloved police chief convincing him that our way is the right way.” She called out over the crowd.

“And what is your way?” Another reporter yelled

“Well under our… let’s call it guidance. I can promise you one thing.” The girl began. “Organized crime will no longer be a problem, it will now be under strict supervision by myself and Chat Blanc… That is to say we will now control the underworld of this city without question.”

“Do not think for one second that myself, Chat or one of our associates will not be at your door to discuss your compliance.” She said looking into the cameras pointed in her direction. “We have already “Convinced” the mayor to allow us to do as we please.” She said gesturing to the unconscious man perched on the ledge above the door. “And he will vouch for us if we are accused of any wrong doing I’m sure.”

It was at this point in her speech that her partner waked out of the door. The stunned faces of the people around her gave an undeniable grin. Everything was happening just as the duo had hoped it would. Fear was an excellent motivator after all, and they had generated an abundance of the stuff that night.

“I hope you don’t mind that I broke a few of his ribs and a leg.” Chat said dragging the police chief out behind him. “He just wouldn’t listen to reason.”

“As long as he agreed to our terms stray.” Miss Fortune said looking over the chief. “We should leave and let the citizens absorb what just happened and get to our other meeting.”

“Lead the way missy.” He said taking a running jump onto the rooftops in order to follow his partner.

 

* * *

 

Felix had arrived at the Eiffel tower soon after his first meeting with the crime lords. He never thought that he would get his chance to get away from the confines of the mayor and be a part of something much bigger than protection. That was never something that came easily to him anyway. Ever since he was a child Felix had a nasty temper. Everyone around him told him to put it to use protecting people but it never seemed like a good fit.

It was quite a boring profession if there were no assassination attempts or anything of the sort. At least then, Felix could use his temper the way he wanted. Never the less it paid the bill so he stuck with it. Now he finally got the chance to work with some people who could make some drastic changes to the way of life for everyone around him… That wasn’t a show that he could pass up the chance to see.

“Jesus, Chat you just scared the crap out of me.” The man said turning around from his spot at the top of the tower. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

“Get used to it, this is our operation and it works how we say It does, got it?” Chat said dropping own from his perch above the man.

“Yes, sir I got it.” Replied the now extremely nervous Felix. “But if I may ask. Where is Miss Fortune?”

“Turn around moron.” Came a voice from behind him. “This is our gig, but you did have a point while we were at city hall. We do need some people in the streets while we can’t be.”

“Which is where I come in I assume.” Felix said slowly regaining his confidence. “You want me to be a lieutenant so to speak.”

This statement was met with a somewhat demeaning slow clap from the girl standing behind him. “Bravo he can figure out the simplest things.”

“We’ll be in touch.” Chat Blanc said moving to stand beside his partner. “For now, no one knows who you are so it will probably be best if it stays that way.”

“Get a mask to keep your identity a secret and this is going to work.” Miss Fortune said stepping onto the landing. “And talk to at least one person from the underworld who has a name for us.”

“I’m on it boss. Don’t you worry.” Felix said making his way to the elevator to make his own way down. “I’m sure you’ll find me so I’ll give my report then.”

“Time to go missy. We still have stuff to do tomorrow remember.” Chat said stepping off the ledge.

 

* * *

 

“Dude you look exhausted.” Nino said as his best friend walked into the classroom. “Like no sleep and you were chasing after supervillains all night exhausted.”

“I feel exhausted man, I haven’t been able to sleep much lately.” Adrien replied slinking into his seat beside his “Friend”. Of course, he left out the part about him beating the police chief and killing the mayor’s security the night before but that was currently need to know and there was only one person who needed to know. “Where are the girls anyway?” He said gesturing to the unoccupied seats behind them. “I thought you and Alya were glued at the hip lately.”

“Something big happened last night so she’s probably telling Marinette about it but they’ll be here.” Nino said moving his gaze to the door.

“Ok… oddly cryptic response aside, what happened.” Adrien asked already knowing the answer.

“I think I have to let Alya tell you that one dude.” The boy said not looking away from the door. “And it looks like now’s your chance to ask her yourself.”

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Alya said walking into the room. “Ummm earth to Adrien, what’s up with him?”

“I won’t tell him what happened last night and he’s pouting.” Nino said leaning on his friend.

“Turns out Chat Blanc asked Alya to be the spokesperson for him and Miss Fortune.” It was Marinette Who spoke up first. “Apparently he said he would guarantee her safety and those close to her.”

“Thank you, Mari.” Adrien started. “Was that so hard to tell me you jackass.” He said standing “I’m gonna take a walk, I’ll be back for class don’t worry.”

“What’s up with him…” Alya trailed off watching the boy walk away. “Is it something with his dad again?”

“I don’t know.” Marinette spoke up. “I’ll go check on him and make sure. And before you start, I’ll figure out a way to talk to him.” She said pointing her gaze at Alya.

“Alright, go get him girl.” Alya said putting her hand up in surrender.

That was becoming a pose that was growing increasingly attractive to the young girl.

            “I’m going to follow those two and you’re welcome to join me if you’d like.” Alya said looking from the door to her boyfriend.

            “I think I’ll leave this one to you babe.” Nino said sitting back down at his seat. “I want them to get together but, You are much more invested in this than I am.”

            “Alright suit yourself.” She said walking to the door. “I’ll be back before they are but, I may cut it kind of close I want to get all of this.”

Alya wandered the halls of school for what felt like an hour when she finally happened upon the two teenagers. What she found was not anything she would have ever expected.

“You have to be more careful than that stray.” Was the first thing Alya heard come out of her friend’s mouth. “You still have the, what did you call it “sunshine boy” thing to do…. You ok?” she added after the boy didn’t say anything for a few seconds

“Yeah I’m fine.” He said looking down the hall. “Just stuff with my dad is all, we can talk about this later ok.” The boy she was with spoke after a moment. “We need to get back to class.”

If Alya had dared to poke her head around the corner she would have seen a few things. There was the subtle nod in her direction indicating that Adrien knew she was there so they had to be extra careful about what the duo said. The slip by Marinette however, did not go unnoticed by the girl’s best friend. No that was something that Alya would have to investigate further. But that would have to wait for a later date when she could ask her questions without the risk of her friends finding out that she was just eavesdropping on their conversation.

As soon as Alya had left Adrien turned to his partner with a sigh. “We need to be more careful around her.”

“Yeah, we need to put a bell on her or something.” Marinette said with a slight chuckle. “Do you think she heard anything?”

“You mean do I think she heard you call me stray? I don’t know.” The boy started. “But we can figure that out later. Right now, we have to get back to class before some one notices we’re gone.”

“Yeah, you’re right, ill figure out if Alya heard anything later.” The girl said standing up. “Come on “Sunshine boy” let’s go.”

“That’s not cool missy.” He said Standing up himself.

Back at class Ayla was walking in with a look that could only be one way: disturbed

“Woah Al, what happened with… what do you call them Adrinette? To give you that look.” Nino asked as soon as his girlfriend walked in the room.

“We need to talk ab-“

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg_

“I guess we’ll talk later.” She said taking her seat behind her boyfriend.

“We’re here, we’re here.” Both Marinette and Adrien yelled running into the classroom.

“Cutting it close, aren’t we?” Miss Busstier asked watching the teens sheepishly walk to their seats. A good act if they say so.

“Hey did you hear?” Marinette whispered when she finally got to her seat. “I actually spoke to Adrien!”

“How did you know I was going to follow you?” Alya asked trying not to get in trouble for talking in class. “I made sure not to give myself away this time.”

“Please, you’ve been trying to get me and Adrien together since day one.” She said pretending to focus on the textbook in front of her.

“Hey, before I forget…” Alya started. “Why did you call Adrien a “stray”?”

“I think I have to let him tell you the reason behind that.” The girl said trying to think her way out of the current situation. “It’s the reason he was upset in the first place.”

“Ok… I guess we can all talk at lunch or something.” Alya said halfheartedly. “I can get the story behind the weird pet name then.”

Other than the sporadic conversations that happened around the room throughout the rest of class it was relatively boring. The new algebra equations weren’t going to stick in anyone’s heads but that was studying was for. Now seemed as good a time as any for Adrien to announce his plan to escape his father.


	6. Chapter 6

            The day after his meeting with Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc was a busy one for Felix. Much of the morning was filled with trying to figure out way to keep his identity a secret without looking so ridiculous (He’d leave looking crazy to his bosses… not that he’d aver call them out on that. He valued his life too much). Finally, he just decided that a simple black mask and matching jacket would have to suffice.

            After the outfit was chosen it was time to get down to business. Although not having any contacts in the purely criminal world was turning out to be quite the problem. He couldn’t see his bosses with nothing to show for or who knows what might happen to him.

            “Why is it you can never find a lowlife when you want to.” The man muttered to himself as he walked down the third alleyway of the hour. “Is that too much to ask for.”

            “Be careful what you ask for pretty boy.” A man Felix didn’t recognize said as he stepped out from a nearby doorframe previously hidden. “Or you might just get it.”

            “Finally, Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for some one of your… persuasion.” He said looking this new man over. “Do you know where I can find the leader of the coalition?”

            “Even if I did why would I tell some pipsqueak like you?”

            “Well the answer to that is quite simple actually.” He said drawing his pistol and leveling it at the thug’s head “I’m here on behalf of Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc”

            “You think that scares me,” The man said trying to slowly back away unnoticed. “They’re just a couple of kids with no claim to anything that goes on down here on the ground.”

            “You’re righter than you know…” Felix began, “But that’s why I’m here… you see they will oversee everything of course, but it’s impossible for them to be down here in the dirt with us. There must be a face of this operation if it’s going to work, and that’s them.”  
            “I am here to make sure that their vision comes to fruition. To make sure that the little people, like you.” Felix said waving his gun up and down the man’s form. “Stay in line and in order to do my new job I need your cooperation… Now I’ll ask you this one more time. Where is the leader of the coalition?”

            This seemed like as good a time as any for the thug to make a break for it. He didn’t get more than a few yards before there was a loud popping sound and a searing pain in his leg and the man was on the ground.

            “Now why would you go and do something like that huh?” Felix drawled stepping over the man now writhing in pain from the gunshot wound. “I thought they didn’t scare you. I thought they were “Just a couple of kids with no claim”? Don’t tell me you were lying to me.”

            “Stop, stop I’ll tell you where to find the coalition just don’t shoot me again.” He said rolling over to look Felix in the eye.

            “Tell me where the boss is and we’ll see.” Felix said lowering his weapon.

            “They’re by that bakery on sixth. That’s where you’ll find the coalition.”

            “Thanks, you’ve been a big help.” Felix said standing up to leave. “You should really get that leg looked at though, could get infected.”

 

* * *

 

“you can’t be serious dude.” Nino said taking his hat off to run his hand through his short hair.

“I can’t do it anymore guys.” Adrien started. “You guys don’t know what it’s like being controlled by that man every hour of my life.”

“Yeah but are you sure running is the best option?” Alya asked. “Especially since you’re talking about leaving Paris. That seems a little extreme don’t you think.”

“I think it’s my only option at this point.” Adrien started looking at the ground. “If I stay in the city hell find me and I’ll have even less freedom than I do now. I’m not saying it’s a good plan but it’s the best I got right now.”

“You can’t just up and leave you need a place to stay and money and a ton of other stuff.” Marinette finally spoke up “Why don’t you just move out of your father’s house for now and if he still tries to control you we can help you move away.”

“I can’t ask you guys to do any of that for me. I mean I’m just some schlep.”

“That may be true.” Nino said patting his friend on the back. “But you’re our schlep”

“I can talk to my parents about you staying over our house for a few days until you can a find a place for yourself.” Marinette said Alya and Nino could interject. “We have the room and my parents already love you so It shouldn’t be a problem.”

That was the only option really if the duo was going to keep taking steps to take control of the city and the crime world that lies within.

“Are you sure about that girl?” Alya asked trying to figure out her friend’s ulterior motives “Your parents have a bakery to run and all.”

“We have more than enough room, and it’s not like it will be permanent anyway.”

“Ok what’s going on with the two of you?” Her friend finally asked. “Before today you’ve barely been able to say two words to “Sunshine” here and now all of the sudden you’re inviting him to stay at your house?”

“Did you just call me “Sunshine”?” Adrien asked registering what the girl said

“Yes, I have for a while keep up.” She replied still looking her friend in the eye. “This is just plain strange… First I hear you call Adrien a stray and now this.”

“I’ve grown up! Is it so hard to believe that I can overcome things in my life?” Marinette was yelling at this point. “This is a serious situation and al you seem to care about is why I can speak in full sentences really?”

“Hey, hey, hey let’s all just calm down for a second.” Nino said stepping in-between the girls. “Al come on, this is about Adrien right now. Where is the guy anyway?”

Once the yelling started Adrien took the opportunity to slip a scrap of paper into his partners hand telling her where he was going but that was privileged information. The highlights: they needed to have the conversation without their “friends” and he was going to the back side of the school away from prying eyes.

“I guess he ran off to clear his head about this whole thing.” Marinette said gripping the paper tighter in her hand so the others couldn’t see. “I’m sure he’ll be okay as long as he doesn’t run into Chat or Miss Fortune.”

“Don’t even say that Mari.” Nino spoke first. “That isn’t even something I’d wish on Chloe. They are terrifying now.”

Oh, how little did they know. Maybe it was coming time to give Alya her first exclusive interview with Paris’ new rulers. Marinette made sure to make a mental note to talk to her partner about that when she joined him after ditching the fools she was with now.

“In any case. We need to go find Adrien and make sure he doesn’t do something stupid like run without a plan.” Alya spoke up looking away from her friend. “Nino, why don’t you go look behind the school. I’ll take the roof and Mari…” She trailed off.

“I’ll go back to class see if he’s there.” The girl finished. “Let’s find him guys.”

The trio all nodded in agreement and headed started their separate ways. The young man headed for the backside of the building had no Idea what he was getting himself into.

He could hear his friends voice as clear as day as soon as he even came close to that side of the building but what he was saying didn’t make any sense at all.

“-Couldn’t find him?” was the first thing Nino could make out. “I’ll handle it, where did you say it was again? The bakery on sixth huh? Well at least you got a location…”

“Yeah you did fine for the first day out on the street. You need to get some more confidence talking to me if this is going to work you realize… Hold on.” The voice of his friend was slowly getting closer. “I’m going to have to call you back.” The voice was just a few steps away now. “Nino, I know you’re there man just come out.”

There was no point in hiding now so the only option was to make himself known. “Who were you just talking to?” Nino wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to that question but it was already out there. “And what about a bakery on sixth?”

“It was just a guy I hired to find a new place for me to live so I wouldn’t have to burden you guys.” The boy said flashing his model smile hoping his “Friend would believe him. “Turns out there’s this old bakery on sixth that closed down a while ago that I can convert into an apartment for myself.” Lying was getting increasingly easier for the young man.

“Ok, I guess that makes sense. But who couldn’t he find?”

“Oh, right he couldn’t find the owner of the place to talk numbers.” This really was too easy. “Come on we should probably get back to class before someone gets the wrong idea.”

“Shut up man.” Nino said lightly punching his friend in the arm. “Come on sunshine”

“Oh, come on not you too. Where did that even come from?”

“It’s because you’ve always had a sunny disposition. and you can thank Alya for coming up with that little nickname.”

 

* * *

 

After the unexpected call from Chat Blanc Felix was more on edge than he had been all morning. He had said he would take care of the Coalition leader but this was maybe the only chance Felix had to show he had what it took to be in this operation. One visit couldn’t hurt could it. The payoff outweighed the risk in his eyes so why not. Before he even noticed his feet were headed in the direction of the bakery the man in the alleyway told him about. It took longer to get there and Felix had anticipated because by the time he had arrived the sun was starting to dip behind the horizon. He even failed to notice the distinctive figures land on a rooftop behind him ready to strike. Sole focus on the building in front of him and the need to prove himself to his bosses.

“I thought I said that id handle this.” Chat said crouching on his perch to get a better view of the lone man walking into the bakery. “He’s going to get himself killed.”

“Maybe not stray.” Miss Fortune said taking a seat beside her partner. “let’s see what the guy can do before we step in.”

“You forget he’s the only person we have working or us right now. We need him alive.” He replied walking a few paces away.

“I never said we would let him die, I just want to see if he can handle this on his own.” She said patting the patch of roof next to her. “Take a seat and enjoy the show our little soldier is about to put on.”

Inside: from what they duo sitting on the rooftop across the street could see through their communicators things were going relatively smoothly but there will always be a few hiccups in a plan such as this.

“You can’t be serious. What makes you think we would ever work for them?” The coalition leader asked the masked man in front of him. “We answer to no one and we never will.”

“No, no, no that just isn’t going to work anymore you see.” Felix started taking a step towards the (rather intimidating) man standing over him. “My employers are in a position to run the entire city in a matter of days. What we are offering is a place at the table along with the leaders of the other major players in this game.” He said gesturing to the rest of the group.

“Then why aren’t our so called “employers” here talking to us themselves. Do they not respect us enough? Do they think we are a waste of time?”

Chat made a move to stand from his perch. “Should we make a move or do we wait?”

“Just watch stray, have a little faith in the guy.” Miss Fortune said without moving. “He may be an idiot but I’m fairly confident he can handle himself. Just watch him, well step in if needed.”

Looking back into his communicator Chat started to breathe easy when he saw the men inside shaking hands with no weapons drawn at all. “Well I’ll be damned, he actually did it.”

“Why do you care so much about this guy anyway? I thought he was just a pawn.”

“I did some digging after our meeting the other night and I found out some interesting stuff.”

“Well what did you find out?”

“The guy has more money than I do, so if all else fails…”

“We have a very rich hostage that we can use to get our operation soaring even without the money you already hid from your father. The fact that he’s wearing a mask helps us in that way too.”

“In case he could be recognized by our new associates in there.” Chat said taking a seat back down beside his partner. “Which is why we tailed him in the first place. Besides if he failed we'd be on our own for a while longer.”

“And as appealing as that is stray. He was right the other night. We do need people on the ground where we can’t be because of who we are, and I for one am not going in there as Marinette.”

“I wouldn’t even make it two steps in the door as Adrien so yes, we need to do some recruiting.”

“Maybe that can be his next assignment, I mean it looks like we have the Coalition on our side now but we need our own “Gang” don’t you think?”

“And that’s where he comes in I assume. He starts recruiting people who will be loyal to us and us alone.” Chat said laying back

“This whole evil leader thing is harder than it looks huh stray?”

“Yeah but it will all be worth it when we can use the entire city as a playground without any resistance wont it missy?”

“Yes, it will but it may take some time…” She started growing quiet. “Just because we have powers doesn’t mean it will happen in a day. You know the old saying: Rome wasn’t built in a day.”

“Don’t you mean Paris wasn’t taken over in a day?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's check in on some people shall we... also its a little bit shorter than the last few because these characters don't really have a big part to play in the grand scheme of things (ok they do but not until later) sooooo...

            “Nooroo why can I not communicate with them?” Hawkmoth asked his kwami after the fourth day of his newest prospects terrorizing the city. “I thought they were supposed to be my devoted servants.”

            “A miraculous holder has never been “Akumatized” before.” The kwami said from across the room. “That might have more to do with their actions then anyone realizes.”

            “Explain…”

            “A holder will take on traits of the animal their miraculous contains.” The little god started. “that could be what’s interfering with everything on our side. It’s also possible their kwami are blocking your influence. I just don’t know.”

            “I need to find a way to get them here without their miraculous…” Hawkmoth trailed off trying to think of a way. “Nooroo do you have any idea how many butterflies I can send out at once?”

            “I don’t have the answer to that either master.” The little god answered timidly. “I still require rest from when you sent out Chat Blanc and Miss Fortunes’ on the same day.”

            “How long will you need to rest for five or six?”

            “Longer then you have if you want them here before the city is completely under their control.”

            “Okay… is it possible for me to extract the akuma myself?” Hawkmoth asked starting to grow desperate. “Or does that require years of meditation and training I don’t currently possess?” The irritation evident in the original villain’s voice.

            “It is not possible master, once an akuma has possessed a human the only way I know of to extract it is for the item to be broken.”

            “So were stuck under the thumbs of the former heroes until someone can manage to break their miraculous… it’s going to be impossible for me to get the miraculous and get to the final phase of my plan, isn’t it?”

            “I’m afraid that may very well be the case”

            The two sat in silence for a while longer each trying to think of a way to bring the heroes back. Both opening their mouths about to speak only to shut them again realizing what they had come up with wouldn’t work. The duo would bring the heroes back, even if they had to kill them in order to do it.

           

* * *

 

            “Nathalie, do you have any idea why I just got an email from the credit card company saying I just bought an apartment building?” Gabriel asked his assistant

“No sir, I’ll make sure to call and make sure that it is canceled.” She said setting the reminder on the tablet she carried everywhere. “I just hope it can be resolved.”

            And where is Adrien? I’ve called him three times in the last hour alone.”

            “It’s possible that he went to sleep early but I’ll go make sure he’s here.” The assistant said moving to leave.

            “When you find him make sure you tell him I need to speak to him at once.”

            “Sir if I may be so bold. Why do you need him? It may help to convince him to come if he knows what the summoning is about.”

            “He’s leaving Paris until the police can finally do their jobs and capture these new supervillains.”

            “Sir, he’s not going to take that very well… His friends are still here and they are more important to him than his own safety. He may request for them to come with him.”

            “Those children my son chooses to spend his time with are of no concern to m and soon they will be of no concern to him either. After the display the former heroes put on with the mayor and the police force a few days ago I wouldn’t be surprised if they came after the rest of the wealthy citizens in this city… I will not allow my son to be taken by these criminals just so they can get to my money.”

            “Now see to it that he is informed and ready to leave by tomorrow night.” The man said as he left without a glance behind.

            “Yes sir, I’ll see to it that Adrien is ready.” His assistant said loud enough for her boss to hear before continuing. “I still don’t think that this is a good idea, but I’m not getting in the middle of this… I like my job too much.” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

 

“Dear, have you seen Marinette at all today?” Sabine asked her husband as they prepared to close their bakery for the day. “She’s been disappearing a lot lately.”

“I’m sure she’s just with her friends honey.” Her husband replied. “You know how teenagers are nowadays.”

“I know but with ladybug and Chat Noir on the wrong side of the law now I would just feel better if she were here is all.”

“I would too...” The rather large man started after a few seconds. “But I trust that if those two do show up, that she will make the right decision and get out of there.”

“She’s a smart girl, I’m sure you’re right.” His wife replied. “Actually, have you noticed the way she’s been acting the last couple of days as well?”

“You mean more standoffish towards everything? Yeah, I did think that was a bit strange for her… I just chalked it up to her not sleeping well since heroes are turning into villains now.”

“Yeah you could be right, but did you notice Adrien walked in with her the other day and wasn’t acting anything like he normally would?” The small woman noted moving to the back of the bakery to grab another tray of pastries.

“And then Marinette ushered him out rather quickly afterwards. Maybe I should talk to her later and see what’s going in.”

“Let me talk to her dear, she might be more willing to talk to her mother than she would her father.”

“Alright just let me know what happened afterwards ok.” He said kissing the top of his wife’s’ head as she came closer with the tray.

“Of course, I will.”

* * *

 

“Master what are we going to do?” Wayzz asked his old Chinese friend after the news report of the police incident looped for the third time that day. “This has never happened before.”

“No, it has not my friend.” The man said stroking his well-trimmed beard in thought. “But we cannot give up hope that either the heroes will remember who they really are or something else will snap them out of it.”

“Is that all we can do though master? Is there nothing else we can do?”

“We run the risk of the other miraculous in our possession becoming infected as well if they are activated.” Fu started still thinking. “Although we may not have any other choice if this persists… are you ready to be back with you someone who can utilize you to your full potential?”

“Master are you sure about this? Without the magic of my miraculous you will die.”

“I’m aware of that my friend.” Fu said taking a sip of the tea that had been sitting on the table untouched until now. “But I have lived a long life and it may be time for it to come to an end. I trust that when that time comes you will train my successor well.”

“Of course, master I will do the best I can. If I may make a request though.”

“Of course, old friend name it.”

 

* * *

 

“Daddy are you sure that they won’t come for me?” Chloe asked as she clung to her public official father.

“Yes, dear I am. They said they only wanted me for a chat…” The mayor told his daughter as he held her shoulders. “Although after last time I’m not sure I trust that completely.” He continued under his breath.

“Sir they’re here.” A security officer said sticking his head into the room.

“Inform them I’ll be right there.”

“Daddy be careful…” Chloe said so softly it was almost inaudible.

“I will baby.” The man said kissing the girls head. “I promise.”

In the next room the two figures that were quickly smearing their own names waited rather impatiently. At least the meeting shouldn’t take that long.

“Well, well, well how’s the arm?” Chat Blanc asked gesturing to the cast just barely visible at the base of the mayors arm. “Healing nicely, I hope.”

“Let’s get to business shall we.” Miss Fortune said moving to the table in the middle of the room. “I assume you know why we’re here.”

“to discuss the press conference that will be held tomorrow about how you will have no opposition from the police force or the rest of the city government.” The mayor said sitting down at the table himself.

“Hey mayor I have a little request for you right now.” Chat said from his place against the wall. “Bring that daughter of yours in here… she might as well be comfortable because we all know she’s listening.”

“No! that is abso- “

“You heard the stray Chloe, get in here.” Miss Fortune called out.

The door leading into the adjoining room opened slowly and a head of a frightened girl poked its way in.

“Relax prissy were not gonna bite.” Chat said smirking. “Well, we won’t unless you’re naughty.”

“Here's hoping she’s naughty.” Miss Fortune said with a smirk of her own crossing her face.

“Can we please get back to business here…” The mayor trailed off knowing it was of no use. “I have already agreed to your terms why is my daughter here if you’re not going to threaten her.”

“She’s a fun little play thing in these situations… wouldn’t you agree missy.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” The villain said as she pulled lightly on the scared girls hair.”

“The press will have my official statement by 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, so unless there is anything else that needs to be discussed I think we will take out leave now.” Mayor Bourgeois said standing.

“Well there is one more thing, but you might want to sit down again when you here this one.” Miss Fortune said not looking away from the girl she was currently toying with.

“Oh, missy I like where your heads at.”


	8. Chapter 8

            “Woah, what just happened?” Nino asked as his girlfriend slumped onto the couch next to him.

            “I don’t know how they got my number but I just got the call,” The girl replied.

            “Call? Babe what are you talking about your phone is right here.” Nino said picking up the girl’s cellphone that was sitting on the table beside him.

            “Then who’s phone was I talking to Miss Fortune on just now?” Alya said pulling the nearly identical cellphone from her pocket. “And how the hell do I have two phones?”

            “I think I know the answer to that one.”

            “Well, what is it? Spit it out.”

            “On the roof the other night, I think the cat bastard slipped a second phone into your bag when I got up there.” The boy explained examining the second phone. “But can we please talk about what call you’re talking about. What is this about Miss Fortune?”

            “She just called me and told me to be at the mayor’s press conference tomorrow. Apparently, it’s all about them.”

            “Why do you have to be there though if it’s going to be covered by every news channel in the city?” He asked as he started to try and unlock the new phone.

            “That’s the deal I have as the spokesperson I guess. I have to cover this kind of stuff and spin it in a positive way for the two of them.”

“Well I guess I’ll be joining you at city hall then.”

“Thanks Nino, but I think I can handle covering a press conference on my own. If something happens ill run straight to you deal?”  She said taking her boyfriend’s hand in her own.

“You better, you hear me.”

 

* * *

 

“Sir everyone os gathered outside waiting for you.” The mayor’s chief of staff informed the man. “And if I may sir… Do you really think that just giving in to these terrorists is a good idea?”

“No, I don’t but I would rather continue to secure the safety of as many citizens as I can.” The man replied looking over his note cards one final time. “This seems like the better of the two bad options that we’ve been presented.”

“Sir, let me go in out there in your place then.”

“Why would I do something like that?”

“Because.” The woman began. “If I go out there and say something stupid… something that goes against them there shouldn’t be any backlash on you… but you’ll need to agree to something first.”

“What is it I have to agree to for this to work?”

“I’m going to have to knock you out and tie you up so it looks like you didn’t have a choice.”

“Alright,” He said swallowing hard. “Just make it fast.”

  

* * *

 

“Where’s Alya today?” Marinette asked the girls ‘boyfriend as she walked into class. “Or did she trade you in for a scoop?”

“I’m afraid you’re right in that regard.” Nino said looking up from his notebook. “She went to that press conference the mayor is holding regarding our new crime lords.”

“I mean we all knew she would cut class for something like that eventually but isn’t it a little early in the week?” Adrien asked walking in himself. “Is there a reason for her acting crazier than usual or is this just sheer stupidity?”

“As much as I want to blame stupidity on this… It was Miss Fortune.” The boy said turning from his friends.

“WHAT! Are you serious?” Marinette yelled loud enough for the rest of the class. “Of all the things that she’s done listening to that, that psychopath is the dumbest.”

“Mari, she told us they wanted her to be their spokesperson like two days ago.” Adrien said putting a hand on the girls’ shoulder in an (fake) act to try to calm her. “I’m sure she knows what she’s doing… My question is how she even got in touch with those two anyway.”

“With this.” Nino said pulling the phone he had taken from his girlfriend the night before. “I guess Chat slipped a second cellphone into her bag the night he brought her up to the roof of the police station to ask her to be their spokesperson in the first place.”

“Let me see that thing.” Adrien said grabbing for the phone. “Why would he give her a second cellphone?”

“Who know why they’re doing anything anymore.” Marinette said looking over her friend’s shoulder trying to see the phone as well. “maybe he saw it in a movie and thought it was a good idea.”

Thankfully Nino was too focused on the phone in his hands to notice the look the girl shot her partners way. All thigs considered things were going smoothly at school for the two of them.

“Maybe, but I still want to know why for sure you know?”

“Yeah I get it man.” Adrien said taking the seat next to his “Friend”.

“Ah, good Adrien you’re here already.” Ms. Busstier started. “Your father called and you have a photoshoot to attend so you’re dismissed.”

The three friends exchanged a look of pure confusion before Adrien found his voice again. “Are you sure he was talking about today? I wasn’t supposed to have a shoot until next week at the earliest.”

“That’s what the principal just told me, so it probably would be best if you left now… Even if you’re just clearing things up about your schedule.”

As He went to grab his belongings the two friends were already asking questions. “Wait did you tell your father about wanting to move out yet? Is that why he’s pulling you out of school when you don’t have a photoshoot?”

“No Nino, I haven’t told him yet… I don’t think I would even be here if I did so.” He trailed off.

“Then why would he pull you out of school?” Marinette asked slipping a scrap of paper into her partners bag that was now lying on the table as discreetly as possible.

“I don’t know guys, this is just as weird to me as it is to you.”

“Well make if fast won’t you. We have more fun here the more of us there is.” Nino said as he watched his friend walk to the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind could feel the lump that was his kwami moving around more than usual. “You have a message from our esteemed partner in here.”

“Alright can you read it or would you like to hand it to me.”

“She just wants us to head over to the press conference after you’re done with your father… to make sure there aren’t any unwanted surprises is all.” The now pure white god explained peeking his head out from his hiding place.

“I swear she can read my mind sometimes.” The boy started as he walked out of school, “let’s make this thing with the tyrant fast.”

The car sped off as soon as Adrien had the door closed. “Yes sir, I have him with me now.” Natalie said holding up a finger to Adrien so he would stay silent. “We will be there as soon as we can… Alright ill inform him… yes sir, goodbye sir.”

“Ok I guess I’ll start then.” Adrien said from his seat beside the woman. “Where am I going? and what is it that you have to tell me?”

“You are to leave Paris until this mess with those so-called villains is sorted out.” She started never taking her eyes off the headrest in front of her. “We are going to the airport where we will leave to get you settled in Italy for the time being.”

“Natalie, you can’t be serious! My life in here in Paris and I’m not leaving.”

“Unfortunately for you it’s not your decision… Look I tried to tell your father that this was a bad idea but he wouldn’t listen. He only wants you to be safe and this is the only wat he knows how to keep you that way.” She said finally looking at the boy sitting next to her. “This is for your own good Adrien I promise.”

“What if I told you I’m probably the safest person in the city next to Miss Fortune herself.” He said letting a grin split his face as his thoughts were surfacing.

“I would say you were crazy and then ask why you would think that was even possible.”

“Oh, I have my reasons.” He said reaching into his bag for his kwami. “Why don’t I show you huh… PLAGG-”

  

* * *

 

“Ok, I just need to focus and get his done.” Alya kept telling herself as she waited for the mayor to take the stage. “Nothing’s changed… I’m just covering a press conference.”

“Sorry kid, I can’t let you past this point its press only.” A security guard said holding his hand up to block the girls progress.

“But I need to cover this for Chat and Miss Fortune.” She argued.

“Why would you want to do that? they’re the bad guys in this situation.” The man said crossing his arms over his chest.

“the promised to leave me and my friends alone if I became their spokesperson.” She explained looking at the time to make sure she could still get to the front by the time everything started. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go.”

“I still can’t let you get through here without a press badge or some sort of proof kind.”

“Alright fine, I guess I have to find another way in then.” She said turning around to make a show of leaving before trying again elsewhere.

A minute later as she was walking the perimeter of the conference she spotted her opening. “That should work well enough to get me in there.”

Thankfully the fence was small enough as to not cause any harm when she fell onto the other side. “Well that could have gone a lot worse wouldn’t you say.” She muttered to herself as she dusted off her jeans. “Time to get me a front row seat.”

Aside from the odd looks thrown her way as she walked through the crowd Alya had no trouble pushing her way to the front. Taking her seat behind the one and only Nadia Chamak the girl took her phone out and began her live stream of the event on the ladyblog.

  

* * *

 

“Come on guys its starting” Kim yelled to the rest of the class as they filed into the classroom before school officially started. “Nino why didn’t you tell us that Alya was going to be streaming this thing.”

“Because she only got the call telling her to stream it last night.” Nino replied not looking away from his own cellphone with the stream on it for himself and Marinette to watch. “And besides it’s not like it really matters if she’s there. There is like every news station in town covering this thing.”

“Well yeah, but it’s still a big deal for her to be so close to the action, right?” Marinette said putting an arm on her “Friend’s” shoulder to try and comfort him.

“I guess…”

“There is supposed to be some really important announcement at this thing isn’t there?” Rose asked from her space behind Kim. “Something about the police and the city government, right?”

“Yeah but nobody knows what it is yet.” Marinette said trying to hide her smile. “The only thing we can do now is watch and see.”

  

* * *

 

“Alright ladybloggers it’s me Alya and I’m coming at you live from city hall where the mayor has called a press conference to discuss our city’s newest crime lords.” She said flipping the camera so she could film the stage along with the other reporters. “It should only be a minute before we finally get an answer to what’s been on everyone’s minds since the display at police headquarters a few days ago. “What is this city going to do about Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune?”

As soon as the sentence was out of her mouth the curtain that had been set up at the top of the stairs leading into city hall parted. The person that walked out however was not the person they had been promised.

“Where’s the mayor? Why is deputy mayor Reyes taking center stage?” The confused murmurs were coming from all around the young reporter.

“I’ll make this short because we still have jobs to do and mine is about to get exceptionally harder.” The woman started “The mayor was going to tell the citizens of Paris that Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune were going to have no opposition from the police force or the rest of your local government. I’m here to tell you that is not going to happen. This city does not bend to terrorists like them. I am here to tell you I’m putting together a task force so that we can take down these criminals by any means necessary- “

“Any means necessary huh.” Chat yelled from where he was landing at the back of the crowd. “That wasn’t the deal we had deputy mayor… and it disappoints me that you would rather go on with this ridiculous course of action than save the lives of a lot of your precious citizens.”

The crowd parted as he began to take his first steps toward the stage. “The agreement Miss Fortune and I came to with the mayor is nonnegotiable so if you wouldn’t mind telling the people what that was hmm.”

“The mayor agreed to let these two criminals use this city as their personal playground until further notice.” Reyes said with eyes on the ground in front of her.

“What was the second part?”

“He also agreed to give up his position as mayor to someone of their choosing.” She finished still not being able to look at the figure that had managed to get next to her.

“And lucky for you citizens.” Chat started throwing his arms wide. “The person that we’ve chosen is here with us today… well don’t keep the people waiting my friend get up here.”

The next thing anyone knew another man in a mask was standing next to Chat holding his hands behind his back trying to look as dignified as possible.

“Well why don’t you introduce yourself to the people.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, it will be a true pleasure to serve as you mayor from now on.”

“What’s your name?” Alya heard herself ask before she could even register what was happening clearly.

“Is that the girl boss?” the man asked not taking his eyes off her.

“Yeah that’s the one.”

“Alya my name is Shade.” He said turning to his new bodyguards. “bring her in when this is over… the first official interview belongs to her.”


	9. Chapter 9

“So…” Shade started as he sat across from a stunned Alya “I’m sure you have a lot of questions regarding… well everything that just happened and I’m here to answer them all.”

“Okay” She said taking a deep breath. “why are you the chosen one so to speak? And why do you all need to control local government?”

“The answer to your first question is this:” he began standing up from his seat, “I am the highest-ranking member of their new organization. And the answer to the second question is simple as well…”

“Well if it’s so simple why won’t you tell me what it is?” she asked after the new mayor was silent for a few seconds.

“Patience dear girl I’ll answer your question. I’m just pausing for... dramatic affect. I like to think of myself as a showman you see. He said giving a little bow for effect. “But anyway, back to the question… we want control of local government, so opposition is limited to a few rebellious cops, and apparently the former deputy mayor.”

“I’m sure that they aren’t the only people who will oppose you.” The girl said taking a step back. “There will always be those who will fight for what’s right.”

“Would you mind turning your camera off for a moment I have some questions of my own that I’m sure your viewers don’t really care about.”

“oh, ok” she said turning her livestream of the interview off. “What would you like to know about me?”

“Well you can start with why you seem to be on the side of the so called “good guys” in all of this.” The man said taking a step closer “your deal with my employers is to be their spokesperson sure but there’s more to it isn’t there.”

“I will be the spokesperson for you people in order to keep my friends and family safe. That was the deal I made. In no way does any of that mean I’m on your side in all of this.”

“Well I guess that’s fair… we can’t change a person’s moral compass just because they’ll be surrounded by the opposing message.” Shade said sitting down at one of the chairs previously ignored. “I do have another question for you though.”

“And what pray tell is that?”

“you were promised safety for your friends and family, but there’s more going on in that pretty little head of yours isn’t there.” The man said gesturing to the empty seat across from him. “I just want to know the other reason you agreed to do this… surely you don’t think you can change their minds just by being with them for a few minutes at a time, right?”

“I know it’s going to take a lot more than a few minutes at a time to fix things but I have to have faith that I can do something.” She said sitting down, “I know there’s something I can do to fix all of this, to help them remember who they really are underneath the new uniforms.”

“Awwwww that’s just adorable.” Chat blanc said as he appeared at the doorway. “I like that you think that way Alya, I really do. But here’s the thing… underneath the “new uniforms” as you put it, Miss Fortune and I have the same attitude as we do when we aren’t wearing them so if you think you can fix this at all… you’re going to have to do a lot more work than just trying to convince us that this is a bad idea and it isn’t going to work because,” he said spinning with his arms wide. “I think this is all working out nicely, wouldn’t you agree Shade.”

“Why yes sir, I would.”

“Now I’m sure this was going perfectly before I came in, but I think it’s time the girl got back to school”

“Why do you care if I go to school? I thought you would want your message spread as quickly as possible.” The girl reasoned.

“While you are right… I still know the importance of school so.” Chat said turning to the new mayor. “If you could get a car to bring her back to school as soon as possible.”

“Of course, sir. Well miss Cesaire it seems we will have to finish this at a later date.”

 

* * *

 

“Why would she have shut down her broadcast?” Nino asked no one in particular as he paced around the classroom. “What are they doing to her over there?”

“I’m sure she’s fine Nino, I doubt they’ll kill their spokesperson.” Alix yelled from her place behind Kim. “Besides, in case you forgot, she was chasing down some pretty dangerous stuff way before you guys got together.”

“That was before the people we used to call heroes were running around killing people.” Marinette spoke up. “What she’s doing now is a lot more dangerous than anything she was doing before.”

“I’m sure she can handle herself all the same.”

“That’s not the issue Kim. The issue is the fact that they are in a secluded room and one of them is a killer.” Nino hissed at the boy. “I’ll just feel better when she’s back here and away from all of that crap.” He finished under his breath.

“She’s going to be ok Nino I promise.” Marinette said putting a hand on her “friends’” shoulder in an effort to comfort him. “Alix is right you know, they won’t kill her if she’s their spokesperson.”

“I know she’ll be ok I’m just worried you know…”

“Yeah I know what you mean.”

“Alright, alright everyone settle down and get back to your seats.” Their science teacher called as she entered the room.

“I guess were just gonna figure out straight from her what happened when she gets back.” Marinette whispered taking a seat next to the boy.

As soon as the duo were in their seats the door was bursting open.

“Sorry I’m late but I’m back.” Adrien was almost yelling as he slumped over out of breath. “My schedule got messed up and I had to run back here from the park.”

“Yes, yes whatever you say, just go take your seat.”

“Here, I’ll move back to mine, so you can sit next to Nino like usual.” Marinette said gathering her things to move.

            “No. its ok you were there first ill just sit behind you guys for the day.” He replied shooting his partner a subtle nod. “It’s really not a big deal.”

            “If you say so…”

            “Its fine, beside who knows, maybe Alya will show up to school when her interview is over.”

            “Which is sooner than you think it is.” Came a voice from just outside the door. “Hey guys turns out the new mayor didn’t want me to miss too much school.”

            “Alya!?” the entire class was yelling at once. “How are you here already?”

            “You just ended your broadcast like fifteen minutes ago. How did you get here so fast?” Marinette asked

            “Chat showed up and told the guy school was a thing I needed to go to so here I am.”

            “Why would he care if you missed school if you were interviewing the guy he appointed mayor?” Nino whispered leaning back in his seat.

            “Well the interview kind of got derailed after I cut the broadcast so.”

            “What do you mean it got derailed?” Adrien asked knowing full well he was the one who disrupted it.

            “The guy started asking me why I was on the side of the “So called good guys” so…”

            “What did you tell him- “

            “Would the four of you mind telling the rest of the class what’s more interesting than my lesson.” The teacher said moving in front of the group with hands in her hips. “Or would you rather just go straight to the principals’ office.”

            “We’re sorry ma’am it won’t happen again.” Nino said without meeting their teachers gaze.

            “Well all right then, just know if I hear a word from any of you for the rest of class all of you are going to have detention, is that understood.”

            “Yes ma’am” the group said in unison.

            The rest of the lesson went off without any more outbursts from the four friends. Most of them were only thinking about Alya’s interview anyway. Even the two villains had their minds occupied with future plans. Marinette’s’ with the formation of their (for lack of a better word) gang. Adrien’s’ with how he can clean up the mess he caused getting away from his father’s assistant.

            After class everything seemed to start going downhill for the duo.

            “Adrien may I have a word with you please?” Marinette asked as soon as the bell rang.

            “Yeah sure, what’s up?” he asked as he was led out of the room and out of earshot “Did I do something to mess up our plans or something?”

            “I just want to know how you even got away from your dictator of a dad.”

            “Yeah, I need to talk to you about that actually… I may have actually a little bit exposed who I am to Nat.”

            “YOU WHAT!!!!!!!”

            “Easy ok I promise I took care of it I promise.” He said raising his hands in anticipation of a smack to the face.

            “And how exactly did you take care of it?”

            “Well, let’s just say my dad is going to need to hire a new assistant and I’m going to need a new bodyguard.” He replied taking a step towards his locker. “And before you ask the cops aren’t going to do anything about it because I was seen at the scene as Chat and I made it very clear that Adrien Agreste was off limits for everyone.”

            “Why would you do something that would point to you as being Chat?” the girl asked leaning gainst the locker next to his. “You weren’t going to be found out if you just stayed in the car and let the bitch of a deputy mayor finish… where were you going anyway?”

            “I was on my way to the airport, so I could go to Italy until we were brought to justice.” He said closing his locker and turning to leave. “If I wanted to even stay in the country I didn’t really have much choice now did I?”

            “I guess you have a point… but now we have another problem because if it you know.”

            “Yeah people are going to be looking at me being Chat Blanc because I had to bust out of my father’s car in public.”

            “Maybe we have to revise our plans to have you out there in public full time.” Marinette said coming to a stop outside the school.

            “What are you talking about over there missy?”

            “I mean, maybe you should reveal yourself as Chat and knock the city back on its heels for a while.”

            “That could work actually, and then I could give orders in person whenever we wanted and not just over some burner phone.”

            “My thoughts exactly stray.”

            “I’ll go get Alya then… she should be there for this if she’s our spokesperson.”

            “I’ll see you guys at my place in ten.”

 

* * *

 

            “What do you think those two are talking about over there?” Nino asked his girlfriend as they walked past their friends.

            “I don’t know. But don’t you think it’s weird that Marinette can all the sudden talk to Adrien in full sentences whenever she wants. I mean this girl couldn’t even get three words put around the guy like a week ago and now…” the girl trailed off.

            “It’s like they’re better friends with each other than they are with us? Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Nino finished. “And did you hear what happened with Adrien’s bodyguard and his dad’s assistant earlier?”

            “No, why what happened?”

            “Both of them are dead… and it was Chat Blanc that killed them.”

            “How did you hear about this if it just happened? I thought I was the journalist in this relationship.”

            “I got a news alert on that second phone of yours.” He said holding up the cellphone the couple spent the night before staring at. “Why stuff like that is coming to this thing is beyond me but…”

“Alya” Adrien called as he walked closer to the couple. “I’ve got a scoop for you that you are not going to want to miss.”

“Can it wait I kind of want to ask you something first.”

“Can we walk and talk? Marinette is waiting for us at her place.”

“Yeah sure, that’s kind of what I wanted to ask you about anyway….” She said turning to her boyfriend. “You coming, or are you going to let this boy whisk me off my feet alone?”

“Yeah I’m coming.” The boy replied grabbing his bag from where it laid at his feet. “Just hold a second would you.”

“Okay, so how come you and Marinette seem so close all of the sudden?”

“Actually, what I have to tell you ties onto that so I’m going to keep my mouth closed for the time being.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, you’ll see… and you won’t believe your eyes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized after using "Theseus" a few times on this and the last chapter i wasn't really happy with it so i went back and changed it to "Shade" other than that things are going on as planned... 
> 
> also p.s. sorry uploads are pretty far apart school is kind of kicking my ass lately

            “Okay, why are we here?” Nino asked as the group walked into Marinette’s’ house.

            “And why did you bring him?” Marinette asked looking up to see her “best friends’” boyfriend.

            “I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Adrien replied walking over to his partner.

            “Can we please get to why we’re here in the first place.” Alya interrupted before the duo could continue to argue. “Why are you two so close all of the sudden huh? I thought you were going to tell us.”

            “Would you please shut up and let us get to that.” Adrien shot back at the girl along with an annoyed look.

            “Oh, just do it so we can get to the real meat of the matter will you.”

            “Okay fine then… how much do the two of you know about what happened this morning?” the villain asked the couple standing before him and his partner.

            “I was at the press conference remember I know everything.”

            “And I got some notification about your father’s assistant ending up dead on the street along with your bodyguard right after you left school.” Nino chimed in. “Why does it matter how much we know?”

            “Well considering you know my bodyguard is dead you know enough that this isn’t going to surprise you enough that you’ll faint.” He replied taking a step back from the rest of the group. “You guys ready for this?”

            “Ready for what sunshine? You still haven’t told us a thing.” Alya started making sure to add enough irritation in her voice that it was noticeable.

            “Alright I get the picture. Plagg claws out.”

            There was a flash of purple and in Adrien’s place stood Chat Blanc. “I hope you mind that I kept this secret from you guys for so long.”

            The young couple couldn’t bring themselves to move or ever utter a sound.

 

* * *

 

            “Someone should have told me that this job was so boring…. And who do I have to kill to get a damn coffee!?” Theseus called through the open door of his new office.

            “I have one right here sir.” His new assistant said walking in with a hand outstretched. “I’m sorry for the wait as well.”

            “Well I have one now so its ok…” He trailed off waiting for the girl to fill in her name.

            “Brigette, sir.”

            “Brigette… I like it, it suits you. And you can stop calling me sir I know it’s a respect thing, but it still makes me uncomfortable.” Shade replied.

            “Thank you, “Shade” … can I ask you a question?”

            “Yes of course Brigette what is it?”

            “You asked for an assistant with no idea what they’re doing… an assistant who would be no help running the city. I just want to know why.” The girl asked shifting her eight back and forth.

            “Well…” he started taking a sip of the coffee in his hand. “The truth is I’m only here for appearances. There has to be a mayor and I know what the plan I for the city so I’m the guy. So I figured I might as well have an assistant who’s in the same boat as me, experience wise that is.”

            “So what you’re saying is… we’re just along for the ride.”

            “And we have to keep the former deputy mayor in check, but yeah basically.” He said setting the now half empty mug down. “We get to just hang out here with the rest of the good little worker bees and wait for instructions.”

            “Sounds like it’s gonna get old fast to me.” Brigette said sitting down across from her new boss. “I mean it hasn’t even been a full day and you’re already complaining about the boredom.”

            “True, but I know how we can have some fun until the orders come in.” Shade said standing up and moving to the door. “The only question is… do you want to join me?”

            “I’m right behind you shade.”

 

* * *

 

            “Master I think its time we activated the others.” Wayzz said still watching the news broadcast from that morning.

            “Yes, my friend you’re right…” the old man said stroking his beard in thought. “Why don’t we go for a walk and assess then.”

            “Might I suggest that we start with the bee then.” The kwami said floating over to the record player that housed the remaining miraculous.

            “I was actually thinking the fox might be a smart choice to begin with.” Fu said putting in the secret code to open said record player.

            Considering the state, the city had been in the last few days things were actually peaceful. People were going about their lives like normal. Workers were still going to their jobs and school was in session. The only indication that anything was different was the distinct lack of any police presence anywhere in the city. it was like every cop in the city had been given the day off.

            “Are we going to look at students first again master?” Wayzz asked from his place in Fu’s shirt collar.

            “Youth will certainly be an advantage in the fight I’m sure is to come for them.” The old man responded under his breath so only his kwami could hear him. “What do you think about the reporter girl who’s friends with the former heroes?”

            “It might be hard for her to hide her new powers from her friends if she is chosen don’t you think master?”

            “Perhaps, but I have faith in the girl. Who are you thinking for the bee and yourself?” he said fingering the small boxes in his pocket containing two of the miraculous he had with him.

            “To be honest I haven’t been thinking about who I would like to be passed on to.” The kwami said looking down. “I thought is was a last resort for me to be passed on anyway.”

            “While that is true I fear if things continue to go how they are for much longer it will be necessary.”

            “I understand master, but can we leave that for after we pass on the necklace and comb to suitable owners?” Wayzz asked still looking at the ground.

            “Of course, my friend.”

 

* * *

 

            “Awww why are you guys running we just want to talk.” Miss Fortune called from the rooftop above where her “friends” were running from her and Chat Blanc.

            “We tried to do this reasonably you know.” Chat Blanc was calling from his own rooftop across the street. “All you guys are doing is giving us a little warmup for later.”

            “You guys are even crazier than you look if you think we’re gonna listen to a word you have to say after the display you’ve been putting in this last week!” Nino yelled not taking his off the street in front of him. “And if you think we’re still friends after this…”

            “Oh, don’t worry Nino, we know were not friends anymore.” Miss Fortune yelled back jumping to the ground to run after the couple on the same level. “We haven’t really been friends since we got the upgrade.”

            “This is not an upgrade girl,” Alya was the one to yell at the villains this time. “This is a major downgrade and we all know it.”

            “Let’s agree to disagree then.” Chat spoke as he landed in front of his former friends to halt the chase. “Now we can return to the conversation we were having before you so rudely ran away.”

            “There’s nothing to talk about man.” Nino said stepping in front of his girlfriend as he watched Miss Fortune take up a spot leaning against a car next the them. “We are not helping you if that’s what you think is going to happen.”

            “you wouldn’t have a choice if we asked for your help let’s make that very clear first off…” Chat said crossing his arms over his chest.

            “And second… nothing with our relationship is going to change.” Miss fortune said eyeing Nino with particular interest. “are you going to be able to keep the boy in line while we’re in public Alya?” she asked finally moving her eyes to the reporter.

            “It won’t be a problem as long as the deal we had while I was still just your spokesperson is still in play.” The girl said as calmly as she could. “I don’t want either of you to hurt anyone from any of our families.”

            “It’s a little late for my family as I know you’re both aware.” Chat said, “But in spirit of this going well…” he said placing his hand over his heart. “I promise not to kill my bastard of a father.”

            “Are you satisfied now?” Miss fortune asked dropping her transformation and motioning for Chat to do the same. “We just want to talk to you both.”

            “And if things don’t go your way? Then what?” Nino asked breaking the silence

             “She tries again Nino.” Adrien said walking over to his partner. “I will be out in the spotlight full time, in and out of the mask.”

            “After this morning it makes sense for him to tell the world who he is.” Marinette said putting a hand on her partners shoulder. “I will stay in the shadows for a while longer of course. Unless either of you force my hand.”

            “That won’t happen I promise.” Alya said reaching for her boyfriend’s hand. “I’ll make sure neither of us tell anyone who you are. As I’m sure is another reason you’re staying with us.”

            “You’ve been able to tell what I’ve been thinking since day we met haven’t you Alya.”

            “It hasn’t helped much the last few days has it.” The girl almost whispered to herself.

            “No, I suppose it hasn’t.” Adrien said just loud enough for the girl could hear. “Now if you’ll excuse us there’s somewhere we have to be.”

            “I’ll see you both in school tomorrow.” Marinette said waving over her shoulder as she walked away with her partner.

            “Wait, where are you going?” Alya yelled after the duo.

 

* * *

 

            “So, do I get any clue as to where we’re going?” Brigette asked the man she had been following for the last hour as he walked away from city hall.

            “we’re just going to see how the new organization is doing now that local government is with us…” Felix said adjusting the mask on his face. “At least for the most part it is.”

            “Reyes still has some pull in a lot of circles, and that could be very detrimental for us.” The mans assistant said with more confidence that either of them were expecting.

            “”Us” huh? It looks like you’re really taking this whole… working for the bad guy thing in stride.” Felix said turning to the girl with an outstretched hand. “Here take this, it’ll help when we get inside.”

            “Well this is what things are going to be like for a while, so I figured I should get used to it.” She replied taking the mask from her boss.

            “You are a remarkably well-adjusted girl, you know that?” The man asked walking up to the door of the bakery that housed the leaders of the coalition before stopping to address his companion properly. “Before we go in here remember to let me do most of the talking to start… I know what these people are like for the most part, so you just need to observe for now.”

            “Do you plan on sending me into these places alone at some point?” the girl asked hoping the answer was no.

            “No, I won’t send you here alone.” Shade started turning again to face the door. “But I will let you take the lead after a while.” And with that the door was opened and the duo stepped inside.

            What they were met with was not something they were prepared for in the slightest. A boy wearing a white over shirt and a pair of jeans and a girl wearing the brightest color pink pants anyone had ever seen.

            “It’s nice to see the gang all in one place isn’t it missy.” Adrien said nonchalantly to the girl standing next to him.

            “Yes stray, it most certainly is.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Shade who the hell are these kids? And why are they acting like they’re in charge?” the coalition leader asked leaning back in his chair as he eyed the teenagers in front of him.

            “I have no idea jack, I’ve never seen them before in my life.” The man answered still dumfounded.

            “Well you don’t have to lie to our compatriots Felix… it’s rude.” The boy in the center spoke first.

            “Would it be easier if we were still wearing our masks as well?” The boys companion asked without stopping her survey of the room. “I had hoped we could start off on the right foot with you all here without them.”

            “Look kid- “

            “I wouldn’t call her that if I were you.” Adrien said shooting a glare at Felix. “After all, upsetting your boss isn’t exactly a good idea. Especially wen she’s a known killer.”

            “Do you honestly expect any of us to believe that that little girl is Miss Fortune?” Jack asked leaning forward in his seat. “And even if we did believe you for a second… who does that make you?”

            “Oh, I’m just the guy who put Shade in charge of local government and let you live.”

            “Can you finish up here.” Marinette said walking to the door. “I’m going back to the apartment.”

            “Yeah I’ll see you there in like an hour tops.”

            “Neither of you kids are going anywhere until you tell us what’s going in here.” Felix said stepping in front of the door.

            “Do you want me to call you Felix or Shade right now? Actually, I don’t care, just get out of my way.” She said stepping forward.

            “I said you’re not going anywhere.” The man said putting a hand on the teenager’s shoulder.

            “Oh, that was a mistake.” Adrien remarked just loud enough for the group to hear.

            “What are you- “

            Before anyone knew what was happening Felix was in the air on the way over to Adrien. The boy barely even had enough time to sidestep the body that landed a few steps behind him.

            “What did I tell you. “the boy said bending over to help the man back to his feet. “Missy go home, I can handle things here.”

            Marinette left without another word.  As soon as she was gone there was a flash of a color that could only be described as blood red and Miss Fortune was running around.

As much as the girl behind the mask reveled in the look of terror on the faces of those she ran past her mood had been soured by the reporter she used to call a friend and her boyfriend. Granted she hadn’t expected the conversation they had earlier to go much better, but she had still wished it had. It would have been more fun watching the hope disappear from her eyes as she slit her throat.

As soon as she started approaching her balcony the girl noticed something extremely out of place. Both of her parents were standing on her balcony searching the streets for who could only be her. How naïve they both were. Landing in the alleyway behind the bakery she called home out of sight the girl let her transformation drop and began making her way through the now closed store and up to her bedroom to pack a bag.

“Oh, Marinette thank god you’re ok.” Her mother gasped as she ran to embrace her daughter. “I thought we told you to call and tell us if you were going to be home late.”

“Mom I’m fine I promise.” The girl said pushing her way out of the suffocating hug. “I was with Adrien anyway.”

“how is he?” It was Toms turn to start asking questions. “I heard about what happened to his bodyguard and his father’s assistant earlier.”

“They had already dropped him off, so he wasn’t there for what Chat did to them if that’s what you’re asking.” The girl replied picking up her duffel bag. “and even if he was I’m sure he would’ve been fine… money seems to be the only thing that those two don’t have immediate access to at the moment, so he probably would’ve been taken to their base.”

“Marinette, what are you doing? Where are you going with a bag filled with your clothes?” her mother asked taking a step forward.

“Oh, right I forgot I hadn’t told you.” She started. “Alya asked if I was all right if I stayed at her place for a day or two while her parents aren’t home, so I said sure. I know I should’ve asked you guys first with everything that’s going on around here, but I dint want to say no to her.”

“Will you be all right getting there, or do you want me to bring you?” Tom asked as he put a hand on his wife’s shoulder in an effort to calm her.

“I’ll be ok Adrien is on his way over to walk me over.” The girl answered moving to the trapdoor that leads into her room.

“Well at least she won’t be alone out there.” Sabine whispered as she watched her daughter disappear through the trapdoor.

“She’s a smart girl hun.” Tom responded putting his arms around his wife. “She’ll be ok.”

 

* * *

 

“How do either of them think we’re just gonna go along with any of this.” Nino continued rambling as he paced around his girlfriend’s living room.

“We don’t have a choice Nino.” Alya whispered from her space on the couch. “They’re just going to continue to hurt people if we don’t pretend like we’re on their side.”

“I guess, but I still can’t believe them.”

“It’s the akuma babe… don’t you remember watching the videos of the stuff we did when it was us.” She said hugging her knees against herself.

“We didn’t kill anyone though.”

“But we could’ve… I’ve had nightmares of being _her_ and in every one of then I’ve killed someone.” The girl choked back a sob as the words barely escaped her mouth. “It’s just going to be that much worse for them when everything gets back to normal.”

“Hey…” Nino whispered sitting next to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her. “they’ll come back to us. We’ll make sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

The press conference was held the next day announcing the identity of Chat Blanc. Understandably the entire city was taken aback when they found out that a well-known teen model and heir to the _Gabriel_ fashion empire was not only the hero they used to admire but also the killer and crime-lord they now feared.

“You guys were his friends how did you not notice something was off!” Kim started yelling at the small group on the front.

“He hid the fact that he was a hero from everyone for over a year so hiding this couldn’t’ve been hard.” Max remarked watching the coverage from his phone.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not we noticed anything was off. The fact remains he’s a killer and revels in that fact.” Nino hissed as he shot a glare at Marinette as well.

“We need to accept that he’s not himself right now…” Chloe said from her own place in the front of the room. “You know how much I hate being the voice of reason around here but that’s the fact. Almost every one of us has been akumatized and none of us knew what we were doing when we were.”

“Most of us were only turned into the monsters we were because of you Chloe.” Alix spit back.

“I know that Alix.” Chloe responded raising a hand to the new comb plated in her high ponytail.

This action did not go unnoticed my Marinette, but the girl showed no sign something was off. Her suspicion was only confirmed when there was a distinct little press against her side telling her Tikki felt the presence of another Kwami as well.

Everyone went silent as the principal and their homeroom teacher entered to make the already well know announcement about Adrien. None of them even blinked a second time when his “Body count” as Kim so eloquently put it was released as well. Everyone was still too transfixed on the screens they held in their hands showing their former classmates transformation into Chat Blanc to notice Marinette start texting her partner about the new development in the roster of “Heroes” she discovered.

 _We may have a problem stray. I think Chloe has a miraculous. Unsure if the others have been passed out a well. We need to have a little_ conversation _with the old man later to confirm._

Once the principal had finished his announcement he confiscated everyone’s cellphones. The only reason he gave was the fact that they were in school and that’s the only thing they should focus on, not a former classmate who happened to be a hero turned villain.

 

* * *

 

As soon as what felt like the tenth press conference in the last week was over Adrien took to the streets without a mask just to see the reactions of the people. What he got was exactly what he wanted… fear and intimidation. All things he never could even hope to get when he was still the “sunshine child”. Plagg had to be the one to remind him what he was supposed to be doing now that the little god could be out in the open.

“I know Plagg, I know, I’m just enjoying the fresh air ok I’m on my way to the massage parlor as we speak.” He said waving the kwami out of his face. “I just need to make sure he hasn’t given out the rest of the miraculous… Chloe we can handle without a problem…”

“But three against two will be tougher.” Plagg finished for his chosen. “Especially with the illusion power the fox necklace has.”

“Are you saying we can’t handle it?”

“No, I’m not. I’m saying Shade and the rest of your cronies will come in handy if that stupid necklace is active.” The god huffed landing on the boys’ shoulder.

The rest of the walk was done in silence except for the occasional snort of laughter when there was a squeal of terror the teenage crime lord particularly liked. As soon as they arrived at the parlor they were met with something seemingly out of place. A girl dressed up in a yellow and black skintight outfit with a trompo resting on her hip and a pair of wings just big enough to life her off the ground.

“Hello Chloe, I heard you got a miraculous.”

“How’s Pollen doing?” Plagg added after a moment. “I hope she’s ready for the fight you’re going to put her through… she hasn’t been active in a long time.”

“What are you doing here Adrien, cuz I know its not because you want a massage.” The girl hissed. “And it’s “Queen B” right now thank you very much.”

“I’m just hear to see the old man and ask him a couple of questions that’s all.” He replied stepping forward. “You’re welcome to join us if you want to make sure I don’t kill the guy. You will have to drop the transformation though… it’s only fair since I won’t be going in with mine.”

Without another word the two teenagers stepped inside the small shop. “Queen B” dropped her transformation and the two entered the room where the old guardian ran his cover business and lived.

“Mater Fu you have a visitor.” Chloe said walking up behind the man to alert him of their presence.

“Chloe, he knows were here. He’s just waiting for me to ask the obvious.” Adrien spoke up after she put a hand on the mans shoulder shaking him slightly. “But before I do I have to tell you how weird it is to see you like this.” He said gesturing to her. “I’m not sure how long the whole caring thing has been going on but it’s weird.”

“Just ask the damn question you traitor.” She spat.

“There’s the Chloe that would’ve made a good ally… but anyway back to why I’m actually here.” He started shifting his gaze to the man sitting with his back the two teens. “How many of the miraculous did you activate?”

“All of them, including the turtle I used to own. This is not a war you can win Chat Noir.”

“The names Chat Blanc now, and we will win…” he boy started as he turned to leave. “And one other thing, I was going to kill you as soon as we ditched the new girl scout here, but I have a better. I think I’ll leave you alive just, so you can see how…”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

            “So, all of them are out there?” Miss fortune asked as she set down next to her partner. “And we only know of one holder.”

            “I’m just glad that he couldn’t give out the peacock and butterfly.” Chat replied taking a seat. “Three is going to be tough sure, but I don’t know if we could win against all five.”

            “What did Plagg say about the bee anyway?”

            “That the biggest threat is the “trompo” whatever that is. I guess that it has some kind of paralytic power if you get encircled in it, but other than that she’s not a big deal.”

            “So, the real problem really is going to be the fox than huh?” the girl said dropping her transformation and lying down beside her partner. “Those illusions are going to be tricky to deal with.”

            “Especially if he gave it to Lila who already knows what she’s doing. But we still have to figure out who has the turtle too.” Tikki chimed in landing on Marinette’s chest

            “That’s what Felix and his whelp are for though.” The girl said still staring at the stars overhead. “We’ll find then and put an end to the little resistance they’re sure to be building.”

            “I know missy, I know.”

            “Remind me again why you didn’t just get the information out of the old man when you went to talk to him earlier though.” The girl said sitting back up to look at her partner properly.

            “I assume you mean aside from the fact that he had Chloe there as protection.” He said turning towards his partner. “We both know he would have gladly died before he told me anything.”

            “Yeah I suppose your right. Still though it would’ve helped if we could get something out of him.”

            “Well we could always go for a round two.”

            "No, he'll be dead soon anyway so whatever he has to teach the three he'll have to do it fast." the girl said looking out over the city before them.

            "I'll find out who they are and report back then." Chat said standing up to leave. "I'll call you when i find something out." and with that he was gone.

* * *

 

            “Chloe what the hell are you doing here?” Alya asked looking at the girl standing in her doorway.

            “I’m here to ask you to do something for the rest of the city… I’m here to ask you to save your home.” The girl said pulling the box with the fox necklace containing it out of her bag. “Just take this and come to the address inside whatever you choose.”

            Without another word from Chloe she turned and left leaving Alya to stare down the hallway after her.

            “That was the weirdest experience of my entire life.”

            “What was that about?” Nino asked when his girlfriend walked back into the living room.

            “Chloe was just at the door… and she gave me this.” She said holding out the ornate black box she had just received. “She was acting nice too, it was really weird.”

            “She was acting weird in class today too… you don’t think _they_ got to her, somehow do you?”

            “I’m pretty sure if they did they would have threatened her to do more than just be nice to us.” She said placing the box on the table in front of them. “So are we going to open this thing and figure out if it really is a trap or not.”

            “who knows, maybe it’s some old jewelry of hers.” The boy said picking up the box and presenting it to his girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

            “I think that went well.” Pollen squealed from her place in her chosen’s scarf. “But I still don’t understand why we aren’t the ones leading this new group.”

            “Because she’s the one who knows _them_ better than anyone.” Chloe whispered back. “and besides we might be a big hitter, but the fox is the one who can help out on both sides of the line.”

            The little kwami in the girl’s scarf made a confused look but didn’t press that particular issue further. “Who are we supposed to give the turtle to anyway?”

            “The boy that I’m sure was waiting in the other room upstairs.” The girl replied turning to look at he apartment building she had just left. “and before you say anything no I am not going back in there… it was bad enough the first time.”

            “And here I thought you were making real strides towards being better.” The kwami smirked nudging her chosen’s cheek.

            “Baby steps Pollen, I thought we talked about this already… oh I wish I could see the looks on their faces when Trixx introduces herself.” Chloe said turning down a nearby alley. “Come on, we should probably get back to Fu and make sure our old friends haven’t done anything drastic.”

            “Aww I was kind of enjoying the fresh air… its been so long since I’ve been active.” Pollen pouted as she moved to look Chloe in the eye.

            “I know, I’m sorry Pollen but master Fu is an important part of our team and I don’t like the idea of him not having protection when we don’t know where Adrien and Miss Fortune are.”

            “Can we at least ask him who Miss Fortune is?” the kwami asked. “Its weird knowing who everyone is that’s going to be wearing a mask is except her.”

            “I’ll ask but something tells me the only answer we’re gonna get is some proverb that neither of us will understand. Now come on… Pollen sting out."

            The kwami was sucked into the comb, a flash of yellow and “Queen B” was taking to the rooftops. The run was short but none the less tiring. Chloe only hoped she was just being over cautious by checking up on the old man. Thankfully she beat the duo of villains to the massage parlor. Master Fu was waiting for her of course.

            “You know you don’t need to check up on me all the time Queen B.” The old man said stroking his beard as soon as he heard his student touch down on the windowsill.

            “I know but I only know who one of the originals are, and I only just delivered the fox so…” Chloe responded stepping inside and dropping her transformation. “which reminds me… who has the ladybug earrings? It has to be someone Adrien knows outside the mask.”

            “Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune only discovered each other’s identities when they received their “upgrades” as they so fondly call it.” Fu said turning to his guest. “but in any case, the new holders of the fox and turtle know her identity of both of them anyway…”

            “So, I’ll be the only one left in the dark then.” The girl said starting to pace around the room. “Now you really have to tell me.”

            “very well… Miss Fortune is- “

            “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Alya burst out from the front door of the little apartment. Surprising even herself.

            “Good both of you are here already. Now we can begin.”

 

* * *

 

            “I’m trying boss but finding someone with magic jewelry isn’t exactly easy.” Felix almost screamed into his phone. “If you could give me more to go on then those things being a necklace and a bracelet then this whole thing might go faster…”

            “Is that him on the phone?” Brigette asked walking into her boss’s office. When the only gesture she received was a nod she continued. “Tell him we just received the images of the two miraculous we’re supposed to find.”

            “Hold on one second let me put you on speaker…”

            “Sir, we just received the images of the miraculous so that we can concentrate the search.”

            After a few seconds of tense silence there was a voice on the other end. “Very good Brigette, but I’m afraid the search is no longer necessary… I’m standing in front of the new holders now.”

            “What does that mean?” Brigette whispered to Felix just quiet enough as to not be picked up by the person on the other end of their phone call.

            “It means he either needs his partner or the coalition.” The man whispered back making sure to lace his voice with anger.

            “Shade, I’m fine. I have everything under control.” Adrien’s voice came through the receiver as calm as ever. “I’m ordering you to stand down.”

            And with that the line was dead. The new mayor and his assistant standing in silence until there was a call coming from down the hall.

            “Would you please go check on whatever that was I have a few more phone calls to make.”

            “Shade, are you sure it’s wise to call the coalition when we were told to stand down?” Brigette asked taking a step toward the desk.

            “I AM THE BOSS IN THIS BUILDING AND WHAT I SAY GOES!”

            “Aw that’s cute…” Miss fortune drawled swinging into the room from the open window. “The stray has everything under control where he is so I’m here to make sure neither of you do anything stupid.”

 

* * *

 

            “So, he gave those things…” Adrien said gesturing to the new pieces of jewelry in his former friends’ hands, “To the three of you huh?”

            “He did, and we’re going to stop you guys with them.” Nino spoke up. Stepping in front of the two girls he was with.

            “Well, I’ll admit I’d like to see you try.”

            “Trixx…” Plagg almost sang floating around his chosen, “come out, come out wherever you are. There’s no need to be afraid… well at least for the moment.”

            “Leave her alone you little rat.” Chloe spat as she took a swat at the little god. “This is between the holders not the kwami.”

            “now, now there’s no need to be so hostile Chloe we’re just having a conversation.” Adrien said grabbing his kwami and putting him on his own shoulder away from the others. “And the kwami were brought into this as soon as you put that comb in your hair… that necklace on… and took that bracelet from the old man.” He said pointing to each of the new heroes in turn.

            “If you want to talk fin let’s talk.” Alya said mustering as much confidence as she could. “But shouldn’t Marinette be here as well.”

            “As much as we like our new mayor he has a tendency to fly off the handle a bit so…”

            “She’s there to make sure he doesn’t send half the gangs in the city here. Ok that makes sense.” Nino said rubbing his arm just above his miraculous. “We should probably get to business then shouldn’t we.”

            “You’re right, we should.” The villain said taking a step toward the table in the middle of the room. “Well first off, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that the deal we had regarding your families of off.”

            “Yeah we kind of assumed when we got the Miraculous.” Alya shot at the boy as she took her own seat at the table. “So, what are we really here to talk about?”

            “We are prepared to leave you and your loved ones alone for the foreseeable future as long as you either leave the city with them or hand over your new magic jewelry to me so that we can find them more… suitable partners.” The boy explained keeping eyes locked with Alya.

            “You mean your going to give our miraculous to your cronies.” Chloe spat at the boy sitting across from her. “Yeah, I think I’ll pass thanks.”

            “Yeah I hate to agree with Chloe but she’s right.” Nino added “And we can take care of our families, so we’ll be staying as well.”

            “Don’t say I didn’t warn you then…” Adrien sighed as he got up to leave. “And one more thing. “Even if you do by some miracle manage to beat us… what do you plan to do with our miraculous? Without the magic of the turtle Fu will be dead soon enough so…”

            “Nino is the guardian now Chat Noir.” Wayzz finally spoke from his place in his chosen’s collar. “It will be his decision.”

            “Well then I wish him luck.” He said closing the door.

            The three new heroes sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say until Alya finally spoke. “We need to get some rest guys… we have a criminal empire to start dismantling tomorrow.

            The three shared a silent nod and left to prepare.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long guys i've been dealing with a family tragedy the past few weeks and haven't been able to get any writing done but i think i'm in a place mentally again that i can do just that so i should be back so to speak

            “Are you sure they’re going to fight us?” Marinette asked stepping into the living room of the apartment. “Should we pay a visit to their parents later?”

            “I don’t think that’s going to do anything now that they have miraculous.” Adrien responded craning his neck to look at his partner. “Besides, something tells me they’re never leaving their sight again so…”

            “That’s a fair point I suppose.” The girl said walking into the kitchen. “We have to come up with something to keep them in check with their powers anyway though.”

            “Plagg, Tikki do either of you have any suggestions?” Adrien asked shifting his gaze to the kwami. “You two have been awfully quiet throughout this whole thing.”

            “That’s because there has never truly been a time when the cat and ladybug have gone up against the rest of the miraculous.” Tikki spoke before Plagg had a chance. “We have no idea how any of this is going to play out.”

            “We could always find Hawkmoth and recruit him somehow.” Plagg remarked. “That will at least help with the whole outnumbered thing.”

            “But we have no idea where he is… we never did even when we were still fighting for the angels.” Marinette said.

            “We may be able to find him now that we’re connected in a way.” Tikki started, “Those who have been infected with an akuma normally have a direct line to the holder of the butterfly…”

            “But we have been able to block that connection so that you two can be in full control.” Plagg finished.

            “Is it possible to open a line to him for us so that we can find his location?” Adrien asked looking back to his partner. “We could use the backup if we’re going up against the three of them.”

            “Its possible but we can’t know for how long before he can start to gain control over the two of you.” Tikki explained. “But you’re right we could use the backup in the coming fight.”

            “Can you get his location as well?” Marinette asked the kwami. “If he doesn’t agree to help us it might be easier for us to just take his miraculous, so we can give it to someone who will.”

            “It’s possible but if you want both than it will take more time being connected which means he has a higher chance of taking over you both like he does all the others.” Plagg explained taking his spot on the table in front of the duo.

            “That’s a risk we’re gonna have to take then.” Marinette answered standing up and turning her gaze to her partner.

            “So, we’re all in agreement then?” Adrien asked standing up as well.

            “Let’s do this thing.”

 

* * *

 

            “Master I think someone is trying to contact you through me.” Nooroo panted racing to his master.

            “Do you have any idea who it is Nooroo?” The man asked as soon as he registered what the little god had said.

            “No but considering this cant happen under normal circumstances that means that it must be one of _them_ …” the god prefaced. “But there’s something you have to know before you talk to them.”

            “What is it?” the man asked already preparing to transform.

            “it’s possible for you to influence them into being your devoted servant again the longer you’re in contact with them.” The kwami said.

            “How do I make sure I bring them onto my side?”  Hawkmoth asked grabbing the god and pulling it closer.

            “There is nothing you can do personally. This is just something that will happen passively the longer you are in contact with them.”

            “Then I’ll keep the on the line as long as I can and hope that it works… Nooroo dark wings rise.”

 

* * *

 

            “Master Fu we need to get you somewhere safe before they try to get to you again.” Nino started as he paced the massage parlor. “I don’t trust them to not try and kill you as soon as we leave.”

            “I’m with Nino, you can’t stay here as long as those two are out there.” Chloe chimed in from her spot against the wall.

            “I appreciate the concern children, but I am as safe here as I will be if I go to your hotel Queen B.” The old man spoke as he took another sip of his tea. “Besides, as far as those two are concerned I am no longer a threat now that I have passed on the turtle.” He said gesturing to Nino “And sit down Carapace you’re going to stress yourself out even more than you already are if you continue pacing like that.

            “That may be true, but you are still a valuable source of guidance for us, so we need to keep you safe.” Alya answered. “The less people they kill the better right now.”

            “You say that like you think they’ll stop just because they can’t kill him.” Chloe shot pointing a finger at Fu.

            “We will save them Chloe… and the less bodies in their wake the better for when this is all over.” Nino responded leaning forward in his seat. “We all know they’re going away for a long time when this is all over…”

            “But maybe there will still be a chance of them seeing daylight again if we can keep the body count limited.” Alya finished.

            “I am afraid that won’t matter much in this situation.” Fu interrupted taking a sip of his tea. “Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune have effectively taken over the city and both have assaulted and killed city officials. They will be lucky if you can see them ever again.”

            “But they’re still akuma victims!” Nino yelled at the old man in the center of the room. “Neither of them can control what’s happening.”

            “We know that but the DA and the people who will be handling this after all is said and done on our side don’t.” Alya almost whispered as she took her boyfriends hand. “I want to save them too, but this might be the only way to do it.”

 

* * *

 

            “Have you heard from the boss?” shade asked his assistant as soon as she walked into his office.

            “Nothing yet shade but we both know that they can handle themselves and whatever happens.” Brigette said without taking her eyes off the clipboard in her arms. “Besides, Miss Fortune made it very clear the last time she was here that we are to make no moves at all until she gives the order.”

            “I know Brigette, I just want to make sure we’re still in business.” The man relented after a few seconds of silence.

            “They won’t be overthrown that easily Shade.” The girl said taking a step toward the desk in an effort to reassure the man. “We just need to be ready for when they call.”

            “And when so you suppose that’s going to be?” Shade asked leaning back in his chair and spinning to face the window overlooking the city.

            “When they need us sir…” Brigette responded turning to exit the room. “I just hope its soon, so you don’t do something stupid.” She added under her breath.

            Everyone in the building knew to avoid the gaze the of the mayor and his assistant. This made finding someone to talk to rather difficult for Brigette, but she would find someone inside the office or out if she had to.

            Most of the search had to be confined to city hall due to the new heroes that seemed to be popping up from the gutters within the last few days. All of which were seen standing on the rooftops across from the building at one point or another, probably scouting to see whether or not the crime lords would visit.

            As Brigette walked into the bar she seemed to frequent lately for the sole reason no one seemed to know who she was she was greeted by a group of teenagers that were clearly too young to be in a place like the one they were in.

            “Aren’t you kids a little young to be in here?” The woman asked.

            “We just wanted to ask you a few questions about your boss miss…” the boy replied before the two girls he was with had the chance to.

            “And what makes you think I’m going to give you my name? Let alone dish secrets on the people I work for.”

            “Because we already know what’s going to happen to them when those new heroes start dismantling their new criminal empire.” The blonde spoke this time. “And we can make sure you receive a lesser sentence if you help us now.”

            “Thanks blondie but I think I’ll pass.” Brigette deadpanned. “I don’t know who you three think you are, but this isn’t something you should be involved with in the first place. Those new heroes you so fondly mentioned don’t exactly have the experience to take on Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc… They don’t stand a chance against an entire city of criminals, especially with the two most powerful people on the city if not the world leading them.”

            “Nobody said that it was going to be easy lady!” The third girl finally yelled “But it is going to happen, we’re only here because we know you’re that “Mayor’s” assistant and we wanted to give you a chance to do the right thing before it was too late.”

            “This is a waste of time guys I think its time we go,” the boy said grabbing the girls arm. “Before we make a scene.”

            “At lest the boy has some brains.”

 

* * *

 

            “So how do we know when we’ve been connected long enough to get a location?” Marinette asked her kwami. “And how will we know if he’s gaining control over us?”

            “He will instantly start to gain control but if we both contact him it will take much longer,” Plagg answered. “as soon as we have a location the two of us can forcibly drop your transformations, so the risk is neutralized.”

            “Then let’s get this over with… it was unpleasant enough to have him in my head the first time.” Adrien said glancing at his partner.

            “Awww is the poor stray afraid of the man who hasn’t reared his ugly mug since he made that first woman you killed turn into a monster?” Marinette pouted. “At least the bastard gave us the upgrades.”

            “Either way we only need a location… Plagg, claws out!”

            “Tikki, spots on!”

            The flashes of purple filled the apartment as the villains prepared for their conversation with Hawkmoth. Almost as soon as they were finished transforming there were outlines of butterflies across each of their faces and a familiar voice in each of the teens heads.

            “Hello children, I must admit I’m surprised your kwami dropped their guards allowing me to contact you like this.” The duo could hear every word perfectly inside their heads. “Did you finally come to your senses and decide to surrender your miraculous to me?”

            “Not quite you jackass.” Chat responded. We’re having to much fun out here with them.”

            “We wanted to ask you to join us actually.” Miss Fortune spoke up before her partner could continue to antagonize their former adversary.

            “And why would I do something like that?” The man asked after a few seconds of silence from both parties.

            “Because you don’t have the integrity to help out the new heroes that are popping up.” Chat started almost laughing. “And you lack the strength to stand up against us either. How log has it been since you’ve had the strength to create a akuma huh? two weeks? a month?”

            “We think that the night you turned us put a strain on your powers…” Miss Fortune started. “That even if you and your kwami had the strength to stand against us you know you’d be fighting a losing battle. So, we only want to offer you a deal.”

            “And why would I take any deal you two offer me?” Hawkmoth asked not knowing what else to say. “How do I know you won’t just try and kill me first chance you get?”

            “You don’t but we don’t kill our own,” Chat answered. “So, do we have a deal or not?”

            “Sorry kitty but I’m going to have to decline.” The man answered hoping that he was close to gaining control over the crime lords again. “I don’t have the strength or he integrity. But I’m still smart enough to know I’m dead no matter my choice so I think I’d rather die my own man instead of your subordinate.”

            “Well that truly is a shame hawky.” Miss Fortune said preparing to sever the connection. “I guess we’ll see you soon then.”

            And with that the connection was severed and the villains were out of the window ad on the rooftops on their way to Hawkmoth.


	14. Chapter 14

“It took you longer to get here than I thought.” Hawkmoth drawled as he watched the two shadows streak across the floor in front of him. “should we get this over with or do you plan to drag it out for as long as possible?”

            “Just long enough for us to enjoy ourselves.” Chat responded landing on the widow sill of the original villain’s lair. “We are still prepared to offer you a position within our organization though.”

            “You should know by now that I’m not going to take it,” the man sapped. “I’m nobody’s lapdog.”

            “It was worth a shot…” Miss Fortune said taking her own place on the window sill. “Now I guess the only question is if you would like to lose your life along with your miraculous?’

            “I may not be willing to join you in your endeavors but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to fight you when I know the only outcome would be my death.” Hawkmoth answered with more confidence than the duo had expected. “So, I will concede my miraculous to you both. But before I do may I offer you some advice?”

            “Just make it quick we have places to be.” Chat said hopping into the room and holding out his hand for the miraculous.

            “Since its been established you two aren’t afraid of dropping bodies…” the man spoke as he reached for the broach attached to his suit. “Drop those new heroes and secure your reign for a long time.”

            “That might be the only thing you’ve ever said that we agree with…” Miss fortune responded as Hawkmoth’s transformation fell revealing the man underneath “Agreste.”

 

* * *

 

            “So, the assistant was a bust. Who else do we have?” Nino asked as he walked with the girls toward Chloe’s hotel.

            “We don’t have anyone else Nino, she was the only one who knew anything and might have flipped on them.” Chloe almost hissed “we have to do this without anyone backup.”

            “We will get this done you guys.” Alya said stopping a few steps in front of the others. “We will bring them back to us, no matter what happens we will get our friends back.”

            “Yeah but… what will happen to them when we do?” Nino asked looking down at his shoes. “I mean everyone knows it’s Adrien under the mask and it’s only a matter of time before Marinette reveals herself too.”

            “We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it Nino,” Chloe answered. “That’s the only thing we can do at this point.”

            “Chloe, I think your groupie is waiting for you.” Alya said pointing at the front of the hotel. “So, unless you want to have to answer a lot of questions that you really can’t I would yell something degrading and storm off.”

            “Alright fine…” the girl relented after a few seconds. “Just know I’m sorry Nino.”

            “it’s fine ok, I promise, just please get it over with.” The boy answered looking the girl in the eye. “I’ve already told myself everything you can think of anyway.”

            “Ugh why are you two still following me?” Chloe screamed making sure her back was still to Sabrina, so she could still mouth apologies to her new partners. “Don’t you have some other friend to turn Evil or something? Just go back to your miserable lives and leave me alone!”

            “We’re leaving ok, the less time around you the better you little brat!” Alya shot back mouthing an apology of her own.

            “I really don’t like that we still have to do that you know…” pollen whispered as Chloe made her way over to Sabrina. “Why can’t you just tell her that you’re friends with them?”

            “Because the only reason they started talking to me in the first place is because of the miraculous and we can’t tell anyone about that.” The girl whispered back as quietly as possible.

            “Hey, where have you been?” Sabrina asked running up to Chloe and grabbing her bag from her. “I’ve been waiting here for like ever.”

            “I just went on a walk to clear my head after everything that’s been going on with Adrien the last few days.” The girl lied, “I picked up those two parasites on my way back…” she continued throwing her gaze behind her to hide the forming grimace on her face.

            “Are you sure you’re ok Chloe?” Sabrina asked when her friend didn’t turn back toward her. “Do you need me to get you something?”

            “Just go home Sabrina… I want to be left alone for a while.” Chloe sighed reaching for the bag hanging on her friend’s shoulder. “I’ll be ok, I just dot want anyone to see me like this.”

            “Is it something I did?” the girl asked quietly.

            “No, it’s not you Sabrina…” Chloe said putting a hand on her friends shoulder. “It’s Adrien, I was his only friend for a long time and he was mine. It’s just really hard to see someone I’ve known for so long acting the way he is…”

 

* * *

 

            “We need to talk Shade.” Brigette said as soon as she returned from her encounter with (undenounced to her) the new heroes of Paris. “Something weird just happened.”

            “Weird how?” the man answered.

            “Well three teenagers just walked up to me and asked me to start revealing secrets about our employers.” Brigette started, “and the when I said no they started yelling about how Chat and Miss Fortune we are going down one way or another.”

            “And I’m the only person you’ve told about this correct?” Shade asked as soon ass his assistant was done.

            “I came straight here so yes you’re it.”

            “Good…” the man said resting his head on top of his hands. “I don’t want you to bother those two with something as trivial as this.”

            “Don’t you think they have a right to know someone is trying to make me flip on them?” Brigette almost yelled at her boss.

            “As long as you said no it doesn’t matter what anyone asked you to do!” the man boomed. “Now, it’s getting late and we both need rest before they tell us whatever the plan is for the foreseeable future, so I suggest we both go home and get some rest.”

            “Whatever you say boss.” She responded already reaching into her pocket for her phone, so she could text Chat about what happened. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

            No sooner than the woman exited the room than her cellphone was in her hand and a new message was already started.

_Just so you two know there was a group of teenagers that tried to get me to tell them about you and what we’re doing… B_

            It wasn’t long before the phone chimed with a reply.

            _Listen to me very carefully Brigette, that group was the new heroes that have been showing up and aside from us you are the only one who has seen them without their masks on. I need you to come to the following address, so we can talk about this in person._

_“_ they want to meet in person?”

 

* * *

 

            “What was that about?” Marinette asked her partner as she walked back into the living room.

            “Looks like Nino and them are playing dirty.” Adrien replied getting up to unlock their front door.

            “What is that supposed to mean?” The girl asked taking a seat on the couch.

            “It means they tried to get Brigette to switch sides on us,” He answered. “She said no of course, but it still says a lot about what they’re willing to do to take us down.”

            “Yeah, they aren’t willing to pull any punches in any of this.” Marinette supplied watching the widow in case one of their former friends finally picked the right street to patrol.

            “I texted her our address and told her to meet us here, so we can talk in person by the way.”

            “I seriously doubt Chloe hired someone to tap our phones stray.” The girl started, “Besides even if she did now that we have the butterfly it doesn’t matter.”

            “I still wish I could have killed that bastard though.” Adrien remarked picking up the newest miraculous in their possession. “But, at least we got a nice consolation prize.”

            “We still need to decide who to give it to though.” Marinette said turning her gaze on the third miraculous as well. “I don’t think we can give it to Felix at this point either.”

            “There’s a pretty big risk he’ll do something monumentally stupid with it yeah…” the boy started. “We need someone who won’t jump the gun and follow instructions while still knowing when to start something on their own.”

            There was a knock on the door and both villains shared a knowing look.

            “I think our newest holder just knocked on the door stray.” Marinette spoke as she moved to open the front door and allow Brigette in. “Hello?”

            “Hi, I’m looking for my boss?” Brigette answered shifting her weight back and forth. “I was told this was his apartment.”

            “It is Brigette don’t worry you have the right place.” Adrien said from his place in the living room. “come on missy let the poor girl in. it’s weird to have her standing in the hallway like that.”

            “Wait both of you are living here?” the girl asked stepping into the room. “I understand why you’re here sir but…”

            “I haven’t revealed my identity yet, so my parents think I’m spending a few days with a friend while their parents are out of town,” Marinette supplied. “They actually think I’m living with one of the kids that confronted you earlier.”

            “that actually makes a lot of sense,” the woman started. “I was trying to figure out why teenagers knew who I was in the first place… and then why they would confront me about what we’re doing. Those three being those “heroes” answers a lot of those questions.”

            “Why did you tell us about this yourself and not Shade though?” Adrien asked when Brigette seemed to talk herself down from her revelation. “It feels like he should have been informed about all of this.”

            “I went directly back to the office after this happened and told him,” Brigette stated. “He said as long as I said no then I had no reason to tell either of you about any of this.”

            “We really need to have a talk with him about what we need to know and what he can keep to himself huh?” Marinette asked looking at her partner.

            “I’ll make sure to run by city hall tomorrow and talk with him about all of this then.” The boy answered before turning his gaze back to their guest. “There is one more thing we need to talk about before you head home though Brigette.”

            “What is it sir?”

            “Are you sure we should be doing this now stray? We’ve barely even had the thing for three hours.” Marinette chimed in, “We could be wrong about her anyway.”

            “The fact that she’s here after Felix told her not to tell us is certainly helping her case in the matter missy.”

            “What are you talking about exactly?” Brigette asked trying not to upset her bosses. “I’m confused.”

            “Can you bring the broach on the coffee table over here please.” Adrien said pointing to the other room.

            “Are we sure it should be her?” Marinette whispered as soon as the woman left the room. “I mean Felix is the one who hired her.”

            “And she’s handled everything that’s been thrown at her like it was a warm summer day.” The boy answered just as quietly “I think this is just going to be another “notch in her criminal belt” so to speak.”

            “What do you two think?” Marinette asked the kwami sitting on the counter. “don’t tell me you guys don’t care about this.”

            “I’m with Adrien on this,” Plagg said. “She seems to be the optimal choice for Nooroo.”

            “The boys are right Marinette.” Tikki added after a second. “And if something does end up happening to I trust her to get us out of it.”

            “Nothing is going to happen to us so that won’t be a problem.” Adrien said as Brigette reentered the room.

            “Here you go sir,” she said holding out the miraculous.

            “Can we please stop it with the sir stuff, I hate being called sir. You can call me Chat.” The boy said rather annoyed.

            “What the stray over there meant to say was…” Marinette interrupted. “That broach is meant for you. We need you to become a holder in case anything ever happens to us.”

            “What do you mean become a holder?” Brigette asked eyeing the jewelry I her hand. I don’t understand.”

            “Put it on and find out.”

            As soon as Brigette secured the miraculous to her shirt there was a bright light and a third kwami started floating alongside the others.

            “Hello there I’m Nooroo.” The little god said. “It’s nice to meet you miss.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean stand down?” Shade asked his boss. “Everything I’ve done these last few weeks have been for you and her.”

            “And we both appreciate that Felix but…” Chat started stepping up to his appointed mayor. “You don’t seem to realize that when someone starts asking members of our organization to start revealing secrets about us we need to know.”

            “So Brigette told you about that huh?” the man said stepping out of the villain’s reach. “I told her not to bother you with that.”

            “I’m just glad that she decided to disobey that order and tell us anyway.” Chat responded walking around the large desk in the middle of the room to take a seat. “Otherwise we would still be sitting on a vital new asset with no one to wield it.”

            “Forgive my boldness but shouldn’t I have been told about a new asset you acquired?” Felix asked turning to look at his boss.

            “After what happened last night with the teenagers? No, you are no longer going to need to know everything we come across.” Chat said dropping his transformation. “You lost that privilege when the new heroes started asking questions and you didn’t feel it was necessary to inform us.”

            “How was I supposed to know that those kids were the new heroes we’ve been seeing around?”

            “You missed the point yet again Felix… it doesn’t matter if it was the heroes or three random citizens. If someone starts asking questions YOU TELL US!” Adrien boomed. “As of now you are to make no more moves on your own under any circumstances. That means you aren’t going to meet with the leaders of the coalition on your own.” The boy continued, “You might as well start sleeping in your office because we don’t want to run the risk of you messing up our entire operation. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Crystal”

            “Oh yeah, and before I forget…” the boy said without looking up from the stack of papers he had busied himself with on the desk. “We’re going to be borrowing you assistant for a while so your going to have to get a new one.”

 

* * *

 

            “What are we gonna do guys?” Chloe asked her partners almost as soon as they walked into her hotel room. “I stayed up all night trying to think of something we can do and came up with nothing.”

            “Then it’s a good thing that we were their closest friends before this whole mess started isn’t it” Alya said taking a seat in one of the chairs dotting the room.

            “What do you have planned?” Nino asked pulling a chair over for himself. “Because I’m with Chloe on this I got nothing.”

            “They may not be the people we knew anymore but.” The girl started sitting in front of her friends. “you can’t break every habit you’ve had just like that.”

            “You think they still do some of the stuff they did before all of this crap happened.” Chloe said skeptically. “I don’t know Alya, I mean just speaking from personal experience I’m almost a completely different person from who I was before all this.”

            “That’s true but it’s the almost part that I’m counting on.” The girl started. “We just need to figure out what habits the couldn’t break and exploit it.”

            “That’s a lot easier said than done babe.” Nino remarked, “I mean even if we knew where they were most of the time its not like we could follow them around without them knowing. Adrien has that whole cat sense thing and Marinette is just as good at figuring out when we’re trying to listen in on them.”

            “We still have to think of something though.” Chloe chimed in, “we all knew this wasn’t going to be a walk in the park but…”

            “They were our friends once and it time we start trying to get them back.” Alya finished, “And the first thing we need to do is find out where they’re living.”

            “Obviously but they’ve been doing this superhero thing long enough to know how to shake a tail. They had to do that a lot with all of the reporters after them… yourself included.” Chloe said looking at the amateur reporter and former spokesperson.

            “And none of us have mastered our powers yet so your illusions aren’t going to be much help yet.” Nino said before his girlfriend had a chance to argue. “Neither is your paralytic power.” He continued shifting his gaze to Chloe.

            “We still need a plan to find them though.” The blonde stared, “We can’t just keep running around the city hoping we get lucky and find their new apartment.”

            “We could always ask Marinette’s parents where she’s staying.” Nino suggested, “She’s still going to school and eating lunch there every day, so she could’ve let something slip”

            “I doubt the new queen of evil would be so stupid as to do something like that Nino.” Chloe remarked. “She has to be more careful than ever if she wants to keep going with her new lifestyle.”

            “They probably think she’s stating with me. We were best friends before this started and her parents should have a reason to believe that stopped Being true. That being said however it’s still worth a shot…” Alya said standing to leave. “Nino and I can go ask if either of them know anything in the morning. Hopefully they have some kind of idea.”

            “What am I supposed to do during all that?” Chloe asked getting up herself.

            “You were never friends with Marinette, so it would be pretty weird if you showed u to her place asking questions about where she’s been living.” The other girl replied moving for the door after her boyfriend. “Just keep an eye on her and we’ll let you know what they tell us when we get to school tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

            The next morning everything was going according to plan for the three teen heroes. Alya and Nino were on their way to the bakery run by Marinette’s parents. Chloe running interference with Marinette while still trying to not tip her off to the plan.

            “Oh Alya, its been far too long since the last time we’ve seen you.” Sabine said as greeting as soon as Alya and Nino entered the bakery. “Nino it’s nice to see you too.”

            “It’s good to see you too Mrs. Cheng.” The teens responded almost simultaneously.

            “How many times must tell you two our names are Tom and Sabine, so I expect you to use them.” The woman said putting her hands on her hips. “I’m sorry to hear about what’s happening with Adrien by the way… it’s truly awful what’s happened to him.”

            “Sorry Sabine, we promise it won’t happen again,” Nino responded rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “We have a few questions about Marinette though… if you wouldn’t mind.”

            “What kinds of questions?” Tom asked stepping out from behind the counter to join the conversation. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just ask her yourself? I mean she is staying with you right?”

            “That’s actually one of the things we wanted to talk with you about…” Nino said trying to look the considerably larger man in the eye. “We think she’s staying with Adrien at night.”

            “That’s ridiculous…” Sabine interrupted. “Yes, you were all friends with him but after he told the world the he’s Chat Blanc I doubt anyone is anymore.”

            “The only reason she would talk to that boy anymore would be to try to get him to come to his senses.” Tom added, “She had quite the crush on him before all of this so I’m sure she just wants him to get back to normal.”

            “That sounds like her… but I thought Marinette was staying with you while your parents are out of town.” Sabine said holding the girl in front of her gaze.

            “My parents are still in the city… both of our families are actually staying at Le Grand hotel right now.” Alya responded gesturing to Nin and herself. “I’ve barely even talked to Marinette in school since Adrien came out as Chat either.”

            “It feels like you’re trying to tell us that our daughter is Miss Fortune without coming out and saying it.” Tom said looking at his daughter’s former friends. “We all know she isn’t capable of doing half of the thing that girl has done.”

            “We don’t think she’s in full control of what she’s doing…” Nino replied looking at the ground. “We think both of them were akumatized a few weeks ago and no one is willing to help them but those new heroes that are popping up.”

            “So, for over a year our daughter had been Ladybug, fighting for justice… and now for the past few weeks she’s been running around the city killing people and trying to rule over everyone by fear.” Sabine barely choked out as she pressed herself against her husband.

            “We’re going to get them back Sabine.” Alya tried to reassure the woman in front of her. “We will make sure your daughter comes back to you.”

            “We just need time to figure out a plan on how to do that.” Nino added looking at the girl in question’s father.

            “I really wish you two left my parents out of this…” Marinette drawled from the stairs leading to the apartment above. “And did you honestly think Chloe was the best person to put on lookout duty, I mean come on. It was easier to shake her than it was to ditch you after every single fight when I was still a sweet little angel.” She continued coming down the stairs.

            “So, it’s all true then.” Tom said moving in front of his wife and the other teens. “You’re really the city’s newest crime lord.”

            “It’s not like it was very hard to take over things…” the girl started. “I mean all we had to do was kill some poor akuma victim and cement ourselves as villains and voila everything fell into place from there.”

            “You make me sick you know that.” Nino hissed stepping in line with Tom. “The Marinette I knew- “

            “Is gone Nino… and she’s never coming back.” The girl snared, “We made sure of that last night.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” Sabine asked finally mustering the courage to look at her daughter. “What have you done?”

            “We have the butterfly and I think you’ll recognize her. She’s quite a devoted member of our organization.” Marinette answered, “I’ll leave you alone for now… it would just be awful for business of there was a murder in my parent’s shop.” She continued moving around the group to get to the door. “Just know that I’m not going to forgive either of you for this… the next time I see you there will be blood.”

            The door closed on a room stunned into silence. Neither of the children went to school that day and the shop stayed closed.

* * *

           

            “This is going to take some practice Nooroo.” Brigette said to her new kwami. “This is a lot in not a lot of time.”

            “I understand miss Brigette. Everything that has happened will take time to understand.” The god replied without missing a beat. “Shall we continue with the training?”

            “Let me just make sure I understand everything first…” the woman started. “my transformation call is dark wing rise?” she continued looking at the kwami for confirmation. “And my power is to create devoted servants by sending out akuma. These servants can only be defeated by breaking whatever object the akuma had hidden itself in.”

            “But that would be too dangerous to do right now because the only one who can purify an akuma is Ladybug.” Nooroo interjected, “and we both know she isn’t going to be doing any of that any time soon.”

            “Right, and I can only send out one every few days or I run the risk of overworking you to the point where you won’t be able to hold my transformation long enough to send out another?” Brigette asked still looking for confirmation.

            “That’s right miss Brigette.” The kwami answered, “That was where my previous holder made his mistake. He sent out the two akuma that currently reside in Chat and Miss Fortune’s miraculous along with a third only a few hours later.”

            “So, he was essentially powerless while they were setting up for everything that has happened since.” The woman said. “But your energy is back to normal right?”

            “When my former master renounced me, I went dormant.” The god started, “That allows me to replenish my energy faster and get back to normal.” It finished flying around for emphasis. “Now… shall we begin you real training?”

            “just one more question before I transform… will I be able to hear you in my head if I need guidance?” she asked.

            “I will be with you every step of the way miss Brigette don’t worry.” The kwami answered.

            “Alright, then let’s do this… Nooroo dark wings rise…” the woman said waiting for the wave of energy to wash over her and tun her into the newest weapon in Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune’s arsenal. “Nooroo are you still there?”

            “Yes, Miss Brigette I’m right here.” A voice responded in her head. “I guess all that’s left to decide is what name you would like to take on to go along with your new persona.” It finished.

            “I kind of like Monarch…”


	16. Chapter 16

            “You look pretty good in that Brigette.” Chat said coming to a stop a few feet from the newest holder. “Glad to see you’re taking all of this seriously.”

            “I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t Chat.” The woman replied spinning to show off her new look.

            “Why is it a dress though?” the villain asked, “Doesn’t seem like you can move around much in that.”

            The dress I question was knee length and purple with streaks of gray strewn about the chest and torso to add “a bit of flair” as Nooroo put it. While the shoes had to be changed a few times before the two came to a consensus. The ones they finally agreed upon were a pair of pure gray Mary Janes with a one-inch heel and ankle strap. with a mask that closely resembled an actually butterfly with the bridge of her nose being the abdomen. Small antennae like swirls coming from the top with enough space around her face to still resemble wings.

            “Well my powers are more useful form a distance, so mobility isn’t really that big of a concern for me.” Brigette answered, “And I’ve decided on the name Monarch while I’m like this so…”

            “I get it I’ll be sure to stick to calling you Monarch when in uniform.” Chat said looking off onto the distance. “You might have to run through all this again when Miss Fortune shows up though.”

            “I don’t mind… do you know where she is though?” the woman asked looking off in the same direction as her boss. “Normally you two arrive at relatively the same time.”

            “Our former friends brought her parents into all of this, so I think she’s dealing with the backlash of all of that.” The boy replied turning back to his companion. “It shouldn’t be too long before she shows up though.”

            “Speak of the devil…” Monarch said pointing off in the direction of city hall. “It looks like she wrapped up whatever happened with her parents.”

            “Well, well, well. I must say the dress is unexpected, but it works for you.” Miss fortune said landing a few feet away. “I like the mask too by the way… it’s really on theme.”

            “Thank you, Miss Fortune.” Brigette started taking in her appearance again as well. “My powers aren’t exactly combat oriented, so mobility isn’t a determining factor for what I wear. Nooroo was very clear about that so he thought a dress would do nicely.”

            “Well I can’t fault the things’ taste for fashion at all.” Chat remarked, “But I guess that would come to him after being partnered with my father for a few years.”

            “Wait are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Brigette asked “Gabriel Agreste was the person who had been terrorizing the city the last few years?”

            “And he’s the one who turned us into who we are today.” Miss fortune answered. “Don’t feel bed though Brigette even we only found out the night we gave you that broach.”

            “At least the bastard did something right with that thing…” Chat interjected, “After all he made us.”

            “And that was his last mistake.”

 

 

* * *

 

            “Hey guys come look at this.” Nino said beckoning his partners over to his computer. “We might have a new problem…”

            “What do you mean “we might have a new problem”?” Alya asked leaning over her boyfriends to get a clear look at the screen. “Oh…”

            “Who the hell is that?” Chloe asked peering over his shoulder as well. “And what’s with the dress?”

            “That has to be Nooroo and his new holder.” Wayzz interjected from his place by the keyboard. “That’s the only thing that makes sense.”

            “How could they have Nooroo though? I thought hawkmoth went underground after he made them.” Alya asked the kwami.

            “He had to let Nooroo replenish his energy, but he was never gone.” The kwami answered. “normally there is a direct connection between victim and holder-“

            “We all know what its like to have in our heads dude.” Nino interrupted, “What are you trying to say… the connection was somehow severed?”

            “It must have been because of Tikki and Plagg.” Pollen chimed in after a second. “No one has ever infected a miraculous before so that’s the only thing that makes sense.”

            “So how did they find him then? Could Tikki and Plagg allow the connection through and search for a location that way?” Chloe asked zooming in on the picture again.

            “It would make sense… if they had the power to block it in the first place why wouldn’t they be able to let it through.” Nino remarked.

            “Now we need to figure out who they gave the thing to…” Chloe said taking a step back. “do they even trust anyone that much?”

            “Marinette said that we would recognize her when she showed up at her parents shop yesterday.” Alya answered, “I still can’t really think of anyone besides that chick we started asking questions at the bar that one time.”

            “I thought she was just that so called “mayor’s” assistant though.” Nino remarked leaning back in his seat. “Why would they give something that important to someone like her?”

            “Loyalty? I mean I assume she went back and told everyone that we tried to get her to change sides.” Trixx finally spoke. “I’m sure that goes a long way with people like them.”

            “Sure, but I mean that was only one instance, right? Even they would be more careful with a miraculous.” Nino responded.

            “What do we even know about her anyway? We know she’s the mayor’s assistant but what else? Do we even know her name?” Alya asked deep in thought. “We can’t be sure it’s even her in the first place.”

            “Who else would we recognize though?” Chloe asked moving to shut down the computer. “I don’t think we can do anything else tonight but speculate though. So why don’t we get to our own rooms and get some sleep… we can look at all of this with fresh eyes in the morning.”

            “Don’t forget we still have school too though.” Nino said rising to his feet. It’s going to be harder to investigate all of this stuck there all day.”

            “Who knows, we might get lucky and Adrien will unveil his newest pet to the world again.” Alya remarked moving for the door as well. “that has been his pattern with everything so far.”

            “This seems like the kind of thing that even he would agree is something to be kept in the dark for a while though.” The boy replied turning to face his partners I guess I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

            “I will see all of you in the morning as well.” Wayzz spoke floating into his hiding spot in his holder’s pocket.

 

* * *

 

            “Why does it feel like I was given the demotion of a lifetime last night.” Shade asked the woman standing in front of him.

            “I don’t know sir. This is a new situation for all of us.” She replied. “We need to go over our orders for the day however.”

            “Yeah, yeah I get it.” The man replied. “So, what are they anyway?”

            “Well for starters you can introduce us to this lovely lady.” Chat said stepping into the office along with Miss Fortune and Monarch. “Well…”

            “My name is Bella sir, madams.” The woman answered.

            The woman in question was of average height with short red hair. Most of her distinguishing features were hidden under a mask so a repeat of what happened with Brigette wouldn’t happen again. Other than the woman was reasonably unrecognizable to the general public.

            “Well Bella, it’s nice to see Felix over there is finally listening to instructions.” Miss fortune drawled taking a place against the wall. “I trust that you will see to it that he continues to listen.”

            “Yes ma’am.” Bella replied looking at the clipboard in her arms. “Is there anything I can get for you all?”

            “Drop the niceties girl they only come by when they want to check up on me…” Felix grumbled from his seat. “Isn’t that right Brigette?”  

            “It’s Monarch now Shade.” The mans former assistant replied, “But you are right. We do want to check in and make sure you’re behaving yourself.”

            “Well you can all rest soundly knowing that my new guard dog is doing her job.” He said gesturing to Bella. “I haven’t even been able to leave the office without one of you following me.”

            “let me let you in on a little secret numb nuts.” Chat snapped, “We don’t trust you anymore, so you are under constant surveillance. Your not being followed by one of us, but you are being followed by her.” He finished pointing at Bella. “Why don’t you introduce yourself for real this time.”

            “My name is Bella Adam. I’ve been working personal security for four years and I was a P.I before that.” The woman introduced herself once again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again sir.”

            “You hired her to follow me wherever I go?” Shade Boomed trying to intimidate the three villains. “You have to be kidding me. I was the first person you recruited into all of this.”

            “You were Felix, and because of that we were inexperienced in everything.” Miss fortune supplied. “We were only interested in growing our organization at the time.”

            “Now they know better…” Monarch spoke, “That’s why I’m in possession of this miraculous instead of you.”          

            “Why are you even speaking Brigette? There’s no reason for you to be here.” Felix hissed at his former assistant.

            “She has every right to speak here you idiot so watch your tongue, lest you lose it.” Chat snapped, “Don’t forget she outranks you now.”

            “Hmph…”

 

* * *

 

            “Why is all of this happening to my little girl?” Sabine asked no one as she stared at her uneaten dinner. “I don’t understand anything anymore.”

            “I don’t understand either sweetie, but I know it isn’t really Marinette under that mask.” Tom answered. “And I have faith that Nino, Alya and Chloe will find a way to bring her back to us.”

            “What about Adrien? What will happen to him?” she asked as well “his father hasn’t even come out from the dark since he came out as   Chat.”

            “I don’t know that either…” the man replied, “But whatever happens I’m sure he will be back to normal. Whatever happens after that isn’t up to us.”

            “That’s not very comforting you know.”

            “I know, but it’s the truth.” He responded, “There’s no point in lying to you about any of this.”

            “I know but still…” Sabine whispered, “I just wish there was something we could do for the two of them.”

            “Yeah… maybe we can talk to the kids in the morning and find out how.” Tom suggested. “I think that might help both if us sleep better.”

            “What did she tell you when she was hear earlier? I know you didn’t want me in the room…” the woman asked, “I still want to know what the two of you talked about.”

            Are you sure you want to know? It wasn’t a pleasant conversation.”

            “Please…”

            “Alright, if you really want to know…” the man whispered, “After she arrived, and I asked you to leave she almost immediately made herself at home.”

 

* * *

 

            “I feel like I should apologize for how you found out about all of this.” Miss Fortune said draping herself on the couch. “But I also know you wouldn’t think I mean it so…”

            “Why would I Marinette? You’ve been lying to us for weeks.” The girls father asked. Moving to stand in front of her.

            “Well to be fair, I was lying to you about being Ladybug for over a year before all of this happened.” The girl reasoned, “But I see where you’re coming from… fighting for the angels and fighting for myself are two very different things.”

            “So, I guess my first question is: what happened to you in the first place?” Tom asked still standing.

            “You can actually thank Adrien for that one. From what I could gather his dad said something that made him depressed or whatever, so he transformed and came over to sulk.” The girl explained, “Eventually he got fed up with everything and snapped at me. It doesn’t matter what it was about really, but my point is it sent me into a tailspin that made me a perfect candidate for Hawkmoth.”

            “And what about him then? If he came to your room why wasn’t he akumatized when he was there?”

            “I don’t know… I guess I was just the cheeriest person back then.” The girl continued, “Anyway after I got my upgrade I went out for a run to test it out and I ran into him. He was sulking for a while already, so I told him who I was and broke him.”

            “Why did you lie to your mother and I for so long afterwards then? Why make us think you were still good?”

            “Because it was fun,” Miss fortune almost laughed. “I wanted to see how long I could make you think I was still your goody two shoes daughter… turns out it wasn’t that hard to do. All I had to do was ask how the shop was doing every now and then and nothing was different in your eyes.”

            “How do I get my little girl back?” the man asked holding back tears. “How do I get Ladybug back from Miss Fortune?”

            “You’d have to be able to get my earrings from me and break them.” The girl answered honestly. “But I think you should leave the inevitable fail of that to Alya and her merry band of heroes. This is who I am now dad… and nothing is going to change that, not even you.”

            “Then I guess this is goodbye Marinette.” Tom said finally letting the tears overflow from his eyes. “Don’t come back here until you’re you again.”

            “I didn’t plan on coming back here ever but ok, I guess it was a nice game while it lasted.”


	17. Chapter 17

 

            “How long are we going to put this off?” Nino asked his partners as they all mulled over the newest development in the disaster that was their lives. “We have to do something about them eventually.”

            “We aren’t putting it off Nino we’re just trying to figure out the right course of action.” Chloe responded finally looking at the boy in front of her. “None of us have mastered our powers yet so we can’t be reckless.”

            “I’m not saying we go in there without a plan I’m just saying the longer we sit here doing nothing the longer they have to get a tighter grip on the city and its people.” He relented.

            “Nino’s right…” Alya sighed, “We can’t just sit here and do nothing anymore. But we have of way of knowing anything about their organization at all. We need intel if we’re going to have even a chance of pulling this off.”

            “Has anyone seen the deputy mayor since the press conference with shade?” Chloe asked after a few moments. “She should still have influence with some facets of the city, right?”

            “She’s been underground ever since that day.” Nino answered, “I guess Adrien showing up put the fear of god in her or something, either way she’s not going to help us… what about the chief of police? He was released from the hospital a while ago and just dropped off the map.”

            “They’re probably together somewhere cowering in fear because of them.” Chloe hissed, “We need to gain some influence one way or another and finding them could help with that.”

            “You’re right about that anyway.” Alya remarked under her breath. “We need to start gaining influence of our own if we ever want to get the people on our side.”

            “How do you propose we do that? Its not like we can just walk into city hall and announce to the world who we are…” Chloe asked looking at the tv screen in the corner of the room. “I don’t feel like getting shot to hell.”

            “but that’s exactly what we should do… we can knock them back on their heels if they think we have the confidence to just waltz into city hall and act like we own the place.” Alya started, “we can certainly make a statement if we do that at least.”

            “Can we make a statement like that though?” Nino asked, “I mean we’ve been out there for a few weeks and no one seems to care at all.”

            “We haven’t introduced ourselves in any way either…” Alya answered, “We’ve been sticking to the shadows so far, so no one knows our names except Adrien and Marinette.”

            “We need to make our debut to the public at some point, so we might as well make it memorable.” Chloe chimed in.

            “And if we just walk into city hall it shows we’re not afraid of them…” Nino added after a few moments. “Let’s do this.”  
            “So when are we doing this then?” Alya asked, standing up. “Should we just skip school and do it tomorrow or do we go later?”

            “I don’t know about you two, but I want to get this this over with as soon as we can.” Nino answered getting up as well. “So, I vote for tomorrow.”

            “I agree with Nino…” Chloe spoke up as well. “We should do this as soon as we can.”

            “So, we’re all in agreement then…”

 

* * *

 

            “Why can’t anything just be simple anymore?” Adrien asked no one in particular as he lounged on the couch while his partners were in the kitchen. “First, Felix turned out to be the wrong guy for any job we could possibly have given him. Then our old “Friends” turned out to be the newest so called good guys in our way.”

            “Are you talking to your yourself in there?” Marinette called in from the other room. “because we have the kwamis in here with us.”

            “I’m just trying to figure out what to do next missy.” He called back, “we need to come up with a plan to keep those three in check for when the world knows who they are.”

            “We could always expose their identities to the world like yours.” Brigette suggested moving into the living room to sit with her partners. “It kept everyone at bay and on their toes when you came out and told everyone who you are.”

            “The difference this time is they’re supposed to be heroes, and we’ve had the city under our foot so it’s much more likely that if we expose them they’ll gain supporters much faster than they would otherwise...” Adrien responded.

            “And the last thing we need is more people who are loyal to them and not us, got it.” The woman replied unsure of what else to say. “What else can we do though?”

            “They moved everyone they love to that damn hotel so it’ll be a lot harder to get to any of them…” Marinette started, “Nooroo she can send an akuma anywhere she wants in the city correct?”

            “That is correct miss Marinette, why what do you have planned?” The little god answered coming to a rest on his chosen’s shoulder.

            “My parents are still in hell because I am who I am.” The girl started, “I was thinking we could test out Brigette’s new powers on one of them, and if she screws up and somehow kills one of them then… let’s just say I’m glad my parents are still together.”

            “She didn’t develop anything new missy. Her powers are the same as my fathers when he had that thing.” Adrien said gesturing to the broach attached to the woman’s coat.

            “But it doesn’t matter if the powers are any different…” Nooroo started, “if the akuma is improperly integrated with a host the results can be catastrophic.”

            “So, if it’s all right with you I would prefer to test my powers on someone we don’t know personally instead of your mother or father.” Brigette spoke as softly as she could while still attempting to sound confident. “That way we can ensure that when the time comes your parents will be a permanent fixture at our side.”

            “I knew there was a reason that we picked you instead of Felix…” Adrien said leaning back in his seat. “I think it’s time we go test out your new powers, so we can get a few more soldiers in the fight that’s bound to come.”

            “Those three sure are taking their sweet time with introducing themselves too, so it could that fight could be a few more weeks if they keep it up like this.” Marinette said, “But you’re right stray, we need to infect a few people whether it end poorly for us or not.”

            “If it does end poorly for us all it will do is remind people we’re killers,” Adrien responded. “It’s been a while since we dropped a body, and little miss Monarch over here hasn’t even dropped any yet so…”

            “My powers aren’t oriented for combat, so I doubt I’ll “drop any bodies” as you so eloquently put it.” Brigette answered after a few seconds of the two crime lords staring at her. “If anyone is going to do the killing on my behalf it will be my champions.”

            “And champions they will be…” Marinette spoke.

 

* * *

 

            “We need to talk about out children.” Gabriel Agreste said standing outside of the Dupain’s Hotel room.

            “We heard about Adrien…” Tom answered moving to the side to allow the man inside. “We were sorry to hear he had turned. He was a good kid.”

            “And so was your daughter before I infected her with the akuma…” The man almost whispered. “I actually came here to make amines for that.”

            “Are you saying what I think you’re saying Mr. Argreste.” Sabine asked stepping in into the foyer from the kitchen. “Please say I’m hearing you wrong. Please say you didn’t turn my baby into the monster she is today.”

            “I’m afraid I did Mrs. Cheng.” Gabriel answered, “Like I said I need to make amines for effectively ruining all of your lives.”

            “I think you need to leave.” Tom said moving between his wife and the man in front of them. “Because unless you have a plan to get our children back there’s nothing for us to talk about.”

            “I do have a plan actually, I just need to speak with the new heroes that have been spotted scouting out city hall most nights.” The man started, “And i heard you two could tell me who exactly they were.”

            “Even if we did know who they are or where they are… why would we tell you anything?” Sabine asked with as much confidence as she could muster. “If you really were the man who terrorized this city before our children started doing the same why should we trust you with anything?”

            “Because I know the limits of the butterfly miraculous better than anyone, and those limits are going to be invaluable information to have in the fight to come.” Gabriel answered as calmly as he could. “Please… I just want my son back, as I’m sure you want your daughter back.”

            “I don’t think those limits are going to mater now that the only person who can even cure akuma is infected herself.” Tom argued.

            “But a normal human can only be infected for so long…our kids are exceptions because of the power of the miraculous they currently possess.” The man supplied, “Eventually the powers are going to disappear and whoever is infected will turn back to normal.”

            “Even if our children aren’t normal humans why haven’t they turned back to normal yet?” Sabine asked almost through tears. “Its been months and they’re still those monsters.”

            “The only explanation I can think of is the fact that the miraculous themselves were the items that were infected.” Gabriel continued taking a step closer to the couple standing in front of him. “Nooroo all but confirmed it before they took him.”

            “Who’s Nooroo?” Tom asked as he took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. “And how could he confirm that’s why our children are still infected?”

            “Nooroo is the godlike creature called a kwami that allowed me to become hawkmoth and infect all those people that your daughter and my son saved before I infected the two of them as well. He knows that’s why our children haven’t returned to normal yet because that’s part of the power he possesses…” the man explained “He can tell how long a person has until they turn back to normal.” He continued when he saw the still obviously confused looks on the faces in front of him.

            “We need a way we can call them out though…” Sabina started when the confusion subsided. “We need a way to draw out children into the open.”

            “What do you have planned that you aren’t telling us?” The two men asked in unison looking at he smaller woman beside them. “We hadn’t even discussed what we would do if we found them in the first place.” Gabriel continued when the other man fell silent.

            “We need to get the new heroes in on everything correct?” the woman asked without waiting or a response. “Well I happen to know where they’ll be tomorrow morning when they finally make their debut to the world.”

            “And how on earth could you possibly know that?” Gabriel asked sounding more annoyed than anything. “Wait… you know who they are underneath the masks, don’t you?”

            “What I know isn’t important right now.” Sabine answered quicker than the man anticipated. “What matters right now is I know where they’re going to be tomorrow morning and we now have someone who knows how the miraculous work, so you can help train them.” She finished turning an accusatory gaze to Gabriel.

            “Of course… now that master Fu has passed those three are going to need someone who has wielded a miraculous to teach them how to truly harness their powers.”


	18. Chapter 18

            “I’m sorry you want him to train us?” Alya asked Sabine as soon as she explained her idea to the teenage hero. “You can’t really think this as a good idea.”  
            “I do actually… he knows how the miraculous work better than any of you do.” The woman said as calmly as ever. “Master Fu is gone unfortunately so now you need someone else to help you learn about your powers. Your kwami can only do so much.”

            “She’s right Alya…” Trixx spoke from her place on the table in front of the duo. “As soon as you transform we can no longer communicate so I can’t help you… just like Wayzz and Pollen can’t help Nino and Chloe.”

            “I know that Trixx, but do we really need him. He was the one to turn our friends to the dark side in the first place.” The girl answered the god as it popped another strawberry in its mouth. “I can only promise to run this whole training thing by the others and hope that they see it the same way that you do.” She continued shifting her gaze back to Sabine. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to have “Hawkmoth of all people help train us.”

            “That’s all I can ask of you… I know you said that you three are introducing yourselves to the world tomorrow at city hall.” Sabine said moving to place her hand on top of the teens’. “And I’m also sure you know that Marinette and Adrien are going to make an appearance almost immediately…” she continued. Just promise me you three will be safe okay.”

            “I promise we’ll be okay…” the girl whispered as a response “I’ll make sure to bring home Marinette too.”

 

* * *

 

                        “You can’t be serious with this Al.” Nino exclaimed when the girl in question finished telling her partners about her discussion with Sabine. “You don’t really think having him train us is a good idea.”

            “He was the one who turned his own son into a monster.” Chloe added, “and turned your best friend into a killer as well.”

            “I’m not saying I like the idea… all I’m saying is it might be a necessary evil if we ever want to get them back to us.” The girl answered crossing the room to sit at the only table. “We still need to figure out what we want to say in the morning anyway.”

            “So, were just glossing over the fact that the man who was “hawkmoth” might be training us?” Chloe asked taking her own seat at the table. “Yeah? Ok cool.”

            “We’re not glossing over it Chloe, we’re just tabling it until we know what we want to say to the press.” Alya answered.

            “So, what are we going to say in the morning?” Nino asked, “I mean all we have so far is us saying that were going to take the city back from Adrien and Marinette.”

            “Do we really need much else though?” Chloe asked leaning back in her seat. “We introduce ourselves as “Queen B”, “Carapace” and Rena Rogue”.” She continued pointing to her friends in turn. “and then we tell everybody that the criminal empire that Adrien and Marinette have assembled for themselves isn’t going to last much longer.”

            “That’s the main point of what we’re doing this for yeah, but don’t you think we should be prepared to answer the questions I’m sure are going to come our way as soon as we get don’t with that part.” Nino spoke after a moment.

            “I don’t know that we can prepare for the questions though.” Chloe spoke next. “How are you supposed to answer the obvious: Why haven’t we seen you before now? Or: How do you plan on taking down Chat and Miss Fortune?”

            “We tell them exactly how.” Alya answered. “We tell them exactly how we’re going to take them down.”

            “That’s a great plan Alya… but don’t we need to actually have a plan before we tell people that we have one?” Nino asked.

            “Not necessarily…” the girl answered, “For right now all we need is those two to think we know how to take them down and let them sweat that for a bit.”

            “So, you’re saying we start off our careers as heroes by lying to the city we’re supposed to protect.” Chloe provided after. “I don’t know about this Alya, wouldn’t it be best to tell th press that we’re still figuring out the best course of action for all this?”

            “For the press yes, but if we want to stand any chance of gaining the trust of the people of this city we need to at least in the beginning… lie to them.”

            “So that’s the entirety of out plan then?” Nino asked leaning back in his seat. “We get up there and do the usual “We’re here to protect you” and then lie to them for the rest of the thing?”

            “Yes, that’s the whole plan.”

            “Okay, now that that’s settled,” Chloe spoke up. “Can we please get back to the whole former supervillain training us the use our powers thing?”

            “It might actually be a good idea Chlo.” Nino answered. “I mean we can only learn so much from our Kwami and that’s before we transform. We need someone who knows what they’re talking about when it comes to using the power of the miraculous, even if it wasn’t for good.”

            “I know you have a point, but does it have to be him?” Chloe asked again looking at her partners again. “Can’t we find someone else?”

            “Believe me Chloe, there is no one else.” Alya answered, “otherwise there is no way we would even be considering working with him.”

 

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe they have me on this short of a leash.” Felix said to himself as he took his place on the cot that had been moved to city hall so that he couldn’t cause any trouble. “I was the first person that those two even brought into this whole scheme of theirs and now look at me. I’m sleeping at city hall because they don’t trust me to be out on my own without someone following me.”

            “I thought you would be used to the distrust by now Shade.” Bella replied walking into the room herself. “I mean it has been happening all of your life has it not?”

            “My life before all of this is none of your concern.” The man shot at his new “assistant”. “The only thing that you need to be concerned with is our orders and how to make sure they are followed.”

            “Sorry sir but your life before all of this…” she said gesturing around herself, “Became my concern as soon as I was hired to watch over and assist you.” She continued, “I have to know all I can about you in order to do my job well.”

            “Doesn’t mean you have to sleep in the same room as me though.” The man grumbled, “it’s just degrading at this point.”

            “Degrading as it may be this is my job… watching over you and making sure you don’t go running off to god knows where in the middle of the night, so this is the solution.” The woman answered taking her place on her own cot. “We could always cuddle if that would make you feel better.”

            “Oh, you have got to be kidding me… I wouldn’t cuddle if you were the last person on earth.” Felix spat.

            “you do realize I was kidding right. There’s no amount of money that would get me to do anything with you.” Bella answered as calmly as ever. “Get some sleep we need to be prepared for whatever the day has for us tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

            “Hey missy, come look at this.” Adrien called as soon as he turned the news on in the morning. “We have a problem.”

            “What could possibly be happening this early in the morning stray?” Marinette asked as she walked in from the other room. “Oh my god, they finally did it. Called Brigette and tell her to get her ass here now and be prepared to create us some backup just in case.”

            “I’m already on it.” The boy replied with his phone to his ear. “I just hope she can get here in time.”

            As soon as the words left the boy’s mouth there was a knock on the door and the teens already knew who was there.

            “It’s me can you open the door, so you can leave, and we can all get started on what we’re supposed to do.” Brigette called through the still closed door. “You need to leave and get down there as soon as possible and I need to get backup ready.”

            “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Marinette said as she opened the door to let the third bearer into the apartment. “You get set up in here while me and the stray make out way over to city hall to make sure this cant get any more out of hand then it already is.”

            “You heard the lady Plagg…” Adrien said moving closer to the window. “Claws out!”

            “Tikki, spots on.”

            There were the distinct flashes of purple and red before two figures jumped from the window and Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune were on their way to city hall so that they could quell the confusion that was brewing.

            “Come on Nooroo let’s make sure we have an akuma waiting in the wings in case they need it.” The woman said closing the window so that there was just enough space for a butterfly to sneak through. “Dark wings rise.”

            The kwami was promptly sucked into the broach worn on the woman’s coat and her own flash of purple could be seen and “Monarch” now stood on Brigette’s place.

            “Remember Brigette all you have to do is channel your power into the butterfly and let it do the rest.” Nooroo spoke in her head, “The more you try to do after the fact the more likely it will be the akuma and the host will not merge properly possibly killing the host.”

            “Alright just like we practiced right?” The girl asked herself knowing that the kwami would provide an answer.

            “Yes, just like we practiced.” The Kwami answered. “We even got the hard part done too, removing the power from a butterfly when it is not needed.”

            “That will happen naturally after a few weeks if it is left connected to a host though.” Brigette provided before the kwami had a chance. “Alright let’s give one of you the power, so we can back up Chat and Miss Fortune.”

            The butterfly was quickly chosen, transformed into an akuma and was on its way to city hall where it would be close by if needed.

 

* * *

 

            “The roar of the reporters was as clear as day even from the rooftops a few blocks away.

            “They really are ballsy just walking into city hall like that.” Chat called to his partner across the street. “You know that was all Ayla’s idea.”

            “Well Nino and Chloe are too stupid to come u with something like this so of course it was her idea.” The girl called back jumping across the street to run alongside Chat. “I wonder what else she has in store for us.”

            “Well we can ask them ourselves right…. About… now.” Chat finished landing at the front of the growing crowd outside of the building.

            “You have some guts doing this at city hall,” Miss Fortune called out over the crowd from her own landing spot in front of the crowd. “Did you really think we wouldn’t notice this stunt and come see for ourselves?”

            “Oh no we knew you’d be here.” Queen B yelled back, “The world already knows who we are though so there’s nothing you can do anymore.”

            “We can still kill you.” Chat yelled in response, “I think that would do nicely wouldn’t you agree missy?”

            “I do.” The girl answered, “Plus then we could get a few more trinkets that we could add to our collection. I did promise there would be blood the next time i saw you didn't i?”


	19. Chapter 19

            “This is Nadia Chamak reporting live from city hall!” The reporter had to yell to her camera man over the sounds coming from behind her “Where Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune have interrupted the introduction of Paris’ newest heroes and have started a massive brawl against them.”

            “You don’t have to do this man!” Carapace yelled as he raised his shield to defend from Chats onslaught. “There’s still time for you to come back to us.”

            “You just don’t understand do you Nino.” Chat answered just quiet enough so that the cameras wouldn’t pick up his voice. “I don’t want to come back from this… this is who I am now. And it’s a lot of fun.”

            “Come on Marinette you have to be in there somewhere.” Rena Rogue Said to Miss Fortune as she turned a few clones into smoke. “I know neither of you are completely gone.”

            “Alya would you please stop trying…” The girl answered finishing off the last of the clones her sparring partner had made. “We don’t want saving. And we certainly don’t think you have a plan as to what to do even if you do manage to release our akuma.”

            “She has a point Rena!” Queen B called from her own place across the square as she tried to contain the backup sent by Monarch. “We have no idea what’s going to happen when we do get those things out of them.”

            “And you can’t stop me without her…” The man calling himself “Ragdoll” screamed as he dodged another of Queen B’s paralytic encirclements. “And we both know she’s staying on this side of law for the foreseeable future, so I think your out of luck.”

            “For the love of god would you just shut up!” The hero called back as she tried to ensnare the man again. “Maybe we should switch dance partners guys I don’t think we’re getting anywhere like this.”

            “Rena, she’s right” Carapace called to his partners. “We need to switch things up if we’re going to get anywhere with these guys.”

            “Well we’re certainly not stopping you from anything right now.” Chat answered as the two groups fell back their respective sides of the square. “It might be best if you three ran while you still have a chance though.”

            “We wouldn’t want to embarrass you too badly.” Miss Fortune called out next. “In case you noticed neither of us have used our powers yet while two of you are already on time limits.”

            “She’s right guys we need to go.” Rena said as she looked to her partners. “We don’t have the time to get them back anymore… not today anyway.”

            “This isn’t over you guys!” Queen B called out as the three made a run for the rooftops behind them. “This has only begun.”

            “We know it has.” Chat answered as he dropped his transformation. “We just need to make sure that next time we don’t have to scramble to get to wherever you are, so we can minimize the damage you’re sure to cause.”

            “We will stray…” Miss Fortune replied as she strode toward city hall. “Now we need to have another talk with Shade.”

 

* * *

 

            “Well that went about as well as any of us could have expected.” Nino sighed as he sank into his seat when the trio arrived at school after the confrontation at city hall.

            “Well what did you expect would happen?” Chloe asked from her own seat. “We all knew they weren’t going to let us get through the announcement without showing up.”

            “I at least thought that we could at least get through most of it though.” The boy responded slinking even further into his seat.

            “and would you look at that,” Alya pointed out from her place beside Nino. “The princess of death is still coming to school after all of that.”

            “Well the vacation story could only last for so long Alya.” Marinette explained as she sat in front of her former friends. “I won’t be here for long though so don’t worry… after the mess you caused this morning I’m only here to warn you about doing something like that again.”

            “What are you going to do, threaten to kill us for the fortieth time?” Chloe spat, because in case you haven’t noticed, that doesn’t exactly work on us.”

            “Oh please, I’m not going to threaten you again that just seems counter productive at this point.” The girl answered without even glancing at the three heroes sitting behind her. “I’m just going to say this: We’ve been operating in this city for months now and in all that time you’ve only ever seen what we want you to see… what makes you think we don’t have people in every facet of this city? Local government and police are the obvious ones of course but I’m talking more about personal stuff.”

            “What do you mean by that?” the trio asked almost simultaneously.

            “Well that the beauty of this whole thing isn’t it. I don’t have to tell you anything… I will tell you this though.” The girl continued, “My parents are staying in room 618 of your precious hotel and they have a beautiful view I might add. Gabriel is in the room directly below, and as for Ninos’ family-“

            “We get it Marinette okay,” Alya almost yelled cutting the girl off before she could finish. You have a mole in the hotel…”

            “I didn’t say anything about the hotel though…” Marinette responded after a moment. “All I said was that it was on a more personal level.”

            “Oh, Marinette you’re back from vacation I see.” The students’ homeroom teacher said as she walked into the room to greet them all.

            “Actually, I was never gone MS Bustier,” The girl responded getting up in front of the rest of the class. “I only came in today to tell you that I won’t be returning after today… Well that and I have an announcement for the rest of the class.”

            “Oh?” MS bustier asked moving around the girl so she could look the girl in the eye. “And what is your big announcement?”

            “Marinette if you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do… please.” Alya pleaded. “This isn’t the time or place for this.”

            “Well I guess that’s one more thing we’re going to have to disagree on

Alya.” The girl answered reaching into the purse that hung by her hip. “Everyone, I would like to meet Tikki… this little god is the reason I was able to save all of your sorry asses for years in the past.” She continued when the looks of confusion turned into realization. “And she’s the reason I’ve been able to terrorize this god forsaken city with Adrien the last few months.”

            “MARINETTE.” Ninos’ voice cut through everything. “This isn’t the place to do this and you know it.”

             “All I’m doing is telling everyone the truth Nino. Isn’t that what you and your partners there, have wanted me to do from the start?”

            “Fine then, you want truth?” Chloe hissed as she stood. “I’ll give you truth, Pollen sting out.” She continued through her transformation.

            There was a flash of yellow and the collective gasp from the rest of the class was all the reasoning Marinette needed to call her own transformation.

            “You know the drill Tikki, Spots on.” Marinette’s own flash of blood red ensued, and Miss Fortune stood in the girl’s place. “Now, now queenie, we both know you can’t win this fight. Especially with all of these nice innocents you’re bound to protect.”

            “You want truth Marinette? The truth is you’re an insufferable murderer who threw away every healthy relationship she had as soon as she got the chance… did you even try to fight it when you got that damn butterfly in your earrings?” She asked as she stepped down to the front of the room.

            “No, I didn’t try and resist Chloe.” Marinette started explaining. “I was getting tired of being a sweet little angel and wanted to do something for myself for a change… and now we’re here. At the sight of the death of one of Paris’ newest heroes.”

 

* * *

 

            “Shouldn’t she be here for this?” Shade asked the young man sitting in his office chair. “This does concern everyone doesn’t it?”

            “She’s taking on an assignment of her own. Shade.” Adrien replied taking his feet off the desk in front of him. “For now, we need to focus on what we’re going to do to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again. We can’t afford to give them as much time to get their message out as today.”

            “We need to have coalition members embedded everywhere then, don’t we?” Brigette asked from her place by the bookcase. “We need eyes everywhere so that we can be contacted as soon as possible.”

            “As much as I hate to admit it, she’s right.” The man relented. “If we don’t have eyes, then everything could start to crumble a lot faster than we think.”

            “It’s nice to see you being a team player for a change Felix.” Adrien replied, “You’re both right though, we need eyes everywhere.” He continued, “do either of you have the list of possible members on hand we’d been compiling?” He asked gesturing to the mayor and his new assistant. “It might be easier to get to them first before we start trying to embed new people.”

            “I have it right here Chat.” Bella said reaching forward in order to hand the young man the paper. “I can send someone to have a talk with any one of them as soon as you wish.”

            “That’s alright Bella, I think this might benefit from a visit from a mask.” Brigette spoke up. “It might help them make a decision if they think they’re important enough for one of us to ask then directly.”

            “Now you’re really thinking like a crime lord Brigette, I’m so proud.” Adrien said as he rose to his feet. “We need to loop in Miss Fortune as soon as possible though. Who are the most likely to turn first Bella?”

            “And, where are they?” Felix added. “We need the people with their ears to the ground first.”

            “He’s right, we need people on the ground level first so that nobody will suspect anything when they slip up and reveal they work for us.” Adrien quickly added. “we find ourselves in a very delicate situation here and we can’t afford to screw it up or we risk everything.”

            “We still need another spokes person after what happened with the last one though.” Brigette reminded everyone. “Maybe we start with that Chamak woman. She always seems to be the first reporter on the scene any time something happens in this city.”

            “Plus, she uses the same camera man for everything so if we get to both if them we can make sure the rest of the city only gets the footage that we want them to. You’re a genius Brigette.” Bella added after a moment.

            “Aren’t those too a little high profile for this though?” Shade asked trying to quell the excitement of the two women. “I thought the point of this was to get people on the ground floor not someone whose career revolves around being in the spotlight.”

            “No, I think they have a point.” Adrien spoke, “We need a spokes person and as long as we make it clear to the cameraman that he doesn’t press record until we arrive on the scene there shouldn’t be a problem. Provided he doesn’t lose his job in the process.”

            “So, we need to get to an executive too then.” Belle added, “That’ll be a lot herder to do to say the least.”

            “Let me handle the executive then.” Adrien replied taking his seat at the desk again. “I’ve gotten pretty good at getting people to do what I want over the last few months.”

            “Okay so we know who we’re going to use as a spokesperson now but that still leaves the rest of the city.” Brigette spoke as she took the list from Adrien. “We still need Operative throughout the rest of the underground. And we still need Miss Fortune so we can all get on the same page with all this.”

            “Send Ragdoll to go find her. Her mission should’ve been long done by now.” The young crime lord ordered moving towards the window. “Alya better be able to keep her team in check because if she can’t we might have a problem.”

            “What are you talking about sir?” Bella asked when “Ragdoll” disappeared across the rooftops. “Why would we have a problem?”

            “Because she went to introduce herself as Miss Fortune to the rest of our old classmates and… well let’s just say Queen B isn’t going to take that sitting down.” Adrien explained turning his gaze back to Brigette. “As soon as he has eyes we need to know if I have to leave and provide backup so transform now.”

            “Nooroo dark wings rise.” Brigette called out and Monarch stood in her place. The glowing outline of a butterfly surrounding her face telling everyone she was in direct contact with Ragdoll appearing as well. “Chat you should see this with you own eyes you might want to get over there.”

            “Plagg- “


	20. Chapter 20

            “Monarch I need you to talk to me here. What do you see?” Chat Blanc was yelling into his communicator as he made his way to the school to find Miss Fortune.

            “Chat I don’t know how to describe it…” The woman responded, “I think you need to pick up your pace though Ragdoll isn’t doing much of anything right now, Queen B has him Paralyzed.”

            “You should have led with that Brigette.” Chat replied tucking his communicator back into its holster on his back and pouring on as much speed as he could. “I better make it in time or everything we’ve already built is for nothing.”

            As soon as the building came into view the destruction was evident. A police line was already set up to keep onlookers out and none other than Chamak was already getting ready to go live. Chat had to take a mental not of that of course but his focus was on finding his partner and getting her out of whatever bind she had gotten herself into.

            Chat took the first broken window he found as his entrance and immediately made his way to the center of the madness.

            “Ladies I hope you didn’t start the party without me.” He called out as soon as he entered the room. “Because we all know how I feel about being left out of the fun.”

            “Chat get Ragdoll out of that circle, so he can unleash his real power and get us on an uneven playing field again.” Miss Fortune cried as soon as she registered his presence. “Then I think you and Nino had some unfinished business.”

            “Already on it Missy.” The villain yelled over the roar of the battle taking place behind him. “Just give me a second and I can steal one of your dance partners.”   

            The ring surrounding Ragdoll was easily broken and the two were back in the fight. “You need to make as many dolls as you can right now to make sure we have leverage if this doesn’t go our way and backup for when it does got it?” chat ordered the man in front of him.

            “What do you think you’re doing Adrien?” Nino’s voice rang over the rest as he made his way over to Adrien. “It’s time this ended.”

            “I couldn’t agree more shell head.” The teen sneered lunging in the direction of the green clad hero. “I’ve been waiting to put your head on a spike since I changed from black to white.”

            “Well I’m going to have to disappoint you then old friend.” The boy replied as he raised his shield to defend from the onslaught of attacks the villain was throwing his way. “Queen I got a new target for you over here.” He called to his partner on the other side of the room.

            “Oh no you don’t greenie.” Ragdoll called releasing his own dolls to control the students still inside the school. “These dolls of mine are going to round up your friends and bring them to the roof so that they can jump to their deaths… so I suggest you stand down while you still can. I’m sure you don’t want their blood on your hands.”

            “You wouldn’t dare.” Chloe snarled. “This is between us! They have nothing to do with it.”

            “Did you forget that we’re the bad guys Chloe?” Miss Fortune almost laughed. “We will do whatever it takes to win so, yeah we would dare.”

            “Why is it so hard to remember that we’re the bad guys here?” Chat asked as he threw Carapace across the room closer to his partners. “I’m pretty sure we made that clear the day we showed off our now uniforms.”

            “Because we still believe that there’s something inside of you two that remembers who you really are…” Rena Rogue almost whispered. “We just want out friends to come back to us without all the bloodshed.”

            “Ragdoll…” Miss fortune started “Drop the first unlucky students so we can get out of here.”

            “Yes ma’am”

            “NO-“ The three heroes yelled as they made mad dashes for the windows in an effort to catch the first wave of jumpers.

 “Guys all of them are being saved and I don’t care what has to be done to do it.” Rena screamed at her partners as she caught her first classmate and delivered him safely to the ground.

            “Then it might be faster if I do this.” Queen B called out encircling as many students as she could in one of her paralytic traps. “Now we just have to catch the stragglers.”

            “I don’t want to alarm anyone more than we already are but…” Carapace called out shifting his gaze to the crown around them. “I think all of theses people are under their control, and they don’t look like they’re fans of ours.”

            “And what’s worse is they’re probably on their way back to city hall by now.” Rena answered as she got into formation with her partners.

           

* * *

 

            “That went better than I thought it would when I got there.” Chat said landing on the window sill to the mayor’s office with Miss Fortune. “to be totally honest, I thought that you were going to be cursed and start fighting with them.”

            Don’t worry stray, I’m not going anywhere…” The girl answered. “Who else is going to be the brains of the operation?”

            “Brigette might be able to give you a run for your money in that regard actually.” He replied moving to sit at the large desk in the middle of the room. “Would you like to tell her what you came up with before I had to run off and help her?”

            “We all know we need to have agents embedded in just about every facet of this city correct?” The woman asked only waiting for a nod before continuing. “Well sometimes it will just be easier to… let’s say influence someone who already works at a certain company to start reporting to one of us.”

            “Instead of trying to get our people into those positions from the outside…” the girl supplied nodding on agreement. “So, who were we thinking?”

            “Well for starters I was thinking, Chamak.” Adrien started looking between his partners. “We need a new spokesperson after the whole Alya thing happened and she could control what the world sees when it comes to us.”

            “What about other facets?” Marintte asked after she dropped her transformation. “We already have city hall under our thumb but what about the police force and everything else.”

            “We still have no idea where the original police chief went after your little chat that night, so we need to figure out who has the job now.” Brigette supplied gesturing to Chat. “And we need to make sure that him and the former deputy mayor aren’t planning an uprising with your former friends.”

            “Let me try and figure that out…” Felix spoke after the ensuing silence persisted. “No one knows who I am without the mask and I can say I’ve got more information on you than anyone.”

            “The problem with that plan Felix is you actually do have more information on us than anyone else outside of this room.” Chat quickly reasoned, “we need to make sure whoever we sent only goes on with essentially harmless details.”

            “Hold on stray this could actually work.” Marinette replied holding her hand up to quell further argument.  “We would have to send him in with the knowledge he has now and as we’re coming up with future plans we leave him out of it until its almost too late to stop us.”

            “And what about if we tell him too soon and they do manage to stop us?” Brigette asked hoping the answer was simple.

            “You enact the failsafe…”

 

* * *

 

            “How many of these things are there?” Queen B called out from the throng of “dolls”. “There’s no end to them.”

            “That’s because as soon as the doll drains the energy from one victim it goes and finds another.” Ragdoll called from the rooftops. “You don’t have a chance of stopping them unless you can stop me.”

            “And he knows we can’t do that because we have no one to purify his akuma.” Carapace spoke as e tried to fend off more of their adversaries. “We need to come up with something fast though.”

            “I can try and trap them in one of my circles,” Queen B suggested. “Right now, that might be our only chance to even get a break from all these guys.”

            “How long will that last though?” Rena replied. “I can still see dolls coming off the guy.”

            “But the more he sends the slower he can make more so if we can trap the ones around us we might be able to trap him as well.” Carapace supplied throwing another into the crowd in an attempt to slow them down.

            “And if we can’t?” Rena asked as she took another step back towards the buildings surrounding them.

            “Then we can at least slow some of them down and give ourselves some breathing room.” Queen reasoned as she threw out her trompo. “we need to do this now if we stand any chance of getting out of here at all Guys.”

            “Make it Fast Queenie.” Carapace called over the din of the new dolls. “We don’t have much time before the rest of them start to get up and attack us again.”

            What do you think I’m doing here painting a picture?” Queen B yelled at her partners, “You two go and get that creep of an underling ready for the same paralytic treatment.”

            “Just don’t keep us waiting for too long.” Rena answered, “He may not look like much, but we all know he has just as much fighting prowess as the others.

            “Akumas have always been able to fight the two of them to a standstill.” Ragdoll spoke when he saw the two heroes land in front of him. “What makes you think the three can fare any better.”

            “Well for starters…” Carapace started, “We aren’t just going to stop fighting because you’re at an advantage. We’re not going to give up because it looks like we’re going to lose.”

            “We are never going to stop fighting for what’s right and we are never going to give up until we have saved this city from the tyranny of Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc.” Rena continued as she watched Queen B land behind the villain in front of them.

            “Would you save the preaching for someone who’s going to listen.” The man drawled, “You so called “heroes” always seem to forget that none of us care what you have to say.”

 

* * *

 

            “This is turning out to be one hell of a morning isn’t it.” Gabriel said as he turned to the other parents who were dotted around the room only half listening to the tv on in the corner. “Those three need to get away from that “Ragdoll” and get back here as soon as possible.”

            “They’re trying to contain the situation Gabriel.” Sabine answered after a few moments. “We need to let them figure out how to do that if we can ever hope to save our children.”

            “Then they need to do it quickly and get back here, so we can all discuss how to move forward from here.” The man replied as he shifted his gaze back to the television in front of him.

            “And what exactly do you think is going to happen from here?” It was Tom that spoke up this time. “Our children have been terrorizing this city for months and no one has been able to even start to stand up to them until those three… they control everything and everyone who tries to stand up to them either winds up dead or wishes they were.”

            “We need information about their operations only one of their operatives could get.” The former mayor answered, “We need someone on the inside.”

            “Do you honestly think they haven’t thought of embedding someone into our little group?” Gabriel snapped, “If we manage to find someone who would be willing to help us chances are they sent them.”

            “So, what are we supposed to do then?” Tom asked with a hand on his chin, “How are we supposed to get close enough for Alya, Nino and Chloe to save our children?”

            “I wish I had that answer Tom… I really do.”


	21. Chapter 21

“What the hell do you mean by failsafe?” Felix asked shifting his gaze between the three villains in front of him.

            “You can’t know that information if you’re going to be trying to infiltrate our “heroes” soon Felix.” Adrien responded turning to look the man in the eye. “All we can say is no matter what… Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune aren’t going anywhere.”          

            “More importantly right now we need to figure out a way for you to look like you want to switch sides on us without causing too much suspicion.” Marinette interrupted before the man could ask any more questions. “Your father,” She continued looking at Adrien.  “Was seen entering the hotel room where my parents are staying so we can only assume that he’s helping train Alya and her merry gang of do-gooders.”

            “And as terrible a man as he is…” The teen spoke, “He is nothing if not smart. He’ll see a play like this one coming from a mile away.”

            “What if I go?” Bella asked from her corner of the room. “As far as anyone knows I’m only here because you hired me to keep an eye on Felix over there. I’m a private eye to the rest of the world and no one knows my face either so that wouldn’t be an issue.”

            “I knew hiring her was a smart decision.” Adrien said to the rest of the group. “We still need to be just as cautious with this as we would Felix though. Just because you aren’t perceived to have any loyalty to us doesn’t mean that having the assistant to the mayor show up and try and tell this city’s heroes that she has information on us wouldn’t seem odd.”

            “So, what would you suggest then?” the woman asked. “We need a way to feed them information and this seems like it’s our best option.”

“I don’t have any other suggestions Bella.” The teen relented, “All I’m saying is we need to be careful with this whole situation.”

            “What if she goes in with a story then?” Brigette asked looking between her bosses and the woman in front of them. “Something that would explain why she’s going to them now and not earlier.”

            “We would need something believable too.” Marinette spoke this time. “Something to drive her to ask those three for help.”

            “Are we forgetting that using me is still a viable option?” Felix almost had to yell over the conversation happening around him. “It’s no secret that your trust in me has grown thin the last few weeks so I wouldn’t be that ridiculous to think that I would turn on you three.”

            “That’s exactly the reason you aren’t going though.” Marinette explained. “Yes, it’s true that you’ve been a good boy the last couple of weeks, but the mistrust is still there. This is too big a mission for someone we don’t have absolute faith in.”

            “So, you’re sending in someone who is only here because you’re paying her to be?” The man asked looking defeated. “I’ve been here from the beginning and I’m starting to feel like that doesn’t count for anything anymore.”

            “That’s probably because it really doesn’t Felix. Now why don’t you go play in your room while the adults are talking.” Adrien drawled as the man left the room. “Think that was enough to set him over the edge?” He continued as soon as he knew the man was out of earshot.

            “Only one way to find out stray… Bella follow him and report back with his location.” Marinette answered. “As long as he went to that hotel we’re golden.”

            “What’s the status on Ragdoll Brigette?” Adrien asked looking out the window towards the school they had been fighting in that morning.

            “They have him and his “dolls” trapped in a few of Queen B’s paralytic entrapments.” The woman answered as she released her line of communication with the champion.

            “Release your hold on him.” Marinette ordered, “He’s fulfilled his purpose for now.”

            “Yes ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

            “Chloe release your circles.” Rena said shifting her gaze from Ragdoll to his minions. “There’s no need for them anymore.”

            “What are you talking about? Oh, alright I’m on it.” The girl answered as soon as she saw the signature black power start to flow out of the man in front of them. “Is his time up or do you think they’re releasing him from service?”

            “All he did was annoy us for the morning though.” Carapace answered as he shifted his gaze out over the crown of bewildered civilians. “That can’t be all they had planned for him.”

            “I don’t think it matters anymore Nino.” Rena spoke with a hand on his shoulder. “For now, all we can do is be happy that all of these people are out for harms way… even if it’s just for the moment.”

            “You really think they’re going to use him again?” Chloe asked as she made her way back to her partners.

            “No, I don’t. but we need to make sure they don’t.” Rena answered, “Nino can you and Wayzz keep trying to make those cages for akuma until we can get Marinette back and she can sure them?”

            “Your wish is my command our fearless leader.” The boy replied as he lept to the rooftops with his partners. “If you’ll excuse me I think I’m gonna go make sure we can just destroy the object next time then. Me and Wayzz have a lot to figure out”

            “Go, Chloe and I can keep patrolling since it’s fairly obvious we aren’t going to have school for the next few days.” Rena spoke as her gaze shifted to the burning building behind them. “Amazing the bakery didn’t get caught up in all the madness.”

            “Do you think that was intentional?” Queen B asked shifting her gaze there as well. “I mean the rest of the street is trashed but there isn’t a scratch on the entire building.”

            “Maybe it was… it might make it easier to get her back if it was.” The girl answered turning around to continue patrol.

            “What do you mean it might be easier to get her back if it was?” Chloe asked jumping to keep up with her leader.

            “I mean if she gave orders to “Ragdoll” to keep his puppets away from her parents’ shop, it might mean there’s still some part of Marinette in there after all.”

            “True, but still she’s as far gone as you’d think possible.” The girls answered. “Everything that they’ve done… it’s hard to believe that there’s any of them left.”

            “We can’t give up hope though Chloe.” Alya rebutted, “just try to keep an open mind about this ok. Hopefully Nino can start to create those cages and we can focus more on getting them back then we are containing their operatives.”

 

* * *

 

            “Ok little dude how do we make those akuma cages?” Nino asked his kwami who was sitting across the table from him in the hotel room.

            “Master I’m not entirely sure its possible to even do what you’re asking.” The little god replied. “It’s never been attempted before… everything about the situation we’re in is completely unprecedented.”

            “But just because it’s unprecedented doesn’t mean it isn’t possible right?” The boy answered trying to calm his kwami.

            “I still have my doubts about all of this but it’s worth a try you’re right.” Wayzz answered flying over so he could look his chosen in the eye. “But it’s going to take a lot of time and energy from both of us if we’re going to pull this off.”

            “Then we better get started huh.”

            “Alright first thing’s first then. We need to use the same type of energy that creates our shield for the cage.” The little god started to explain. “That way there’s no chance of anything escaping as long as it’s still active.”

            “Ok but what about when I’m not Carapace anymore? What’ll happen to the cage when I’m just regular old Nino?” he asked hoping the answer wasn’t what he thought it was going to be.

            “As long as the cage is properly constructed out of the same energy as our shield that won’t be a problem.” The kwami answered soliciting a sigh of relief from Nino.

            “Ok next question then. How do we get the akuma out when Marinette is back to being Marinette?”

            “We transform and do the same thing we did when we created it. For each individual akuma of course.” The god answered, “We will need a bit of time to recover after we make each cage as well so we can’t be fighting multiple akuma at once of we hope to capture them.”

            “So we can only save one of them at a time then.” Nino supplied after a moment of hesitation from his kwami. “We can save either Adrien or Marinette to start and then we have to wait until we’re ready enough to make another cage and save the other? What would happen if we made one large enough to hold two akuma and try to save them both?”

            “I’m afraid I’m just not capable of producing the energy to create something that large.” Wayzz answered solemnly. “as it stands right now you are the first person to transform using me in over 100 years and I’m still getting back into the flow of just that. I simply can’t do anything on that scale yet. I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to.”

            “It’s ok little guy,” Nino responded pulling his kwami closer so he could rest on his shoulder. “we can figure out how to save them both in time. But for now, we need to start actually figuring out how to conjure up those cages.”

            “Agreed my friend.” The kwami spoke pulling away so he could hover in front of his holder. “the first step should be easiest, all we have to do is transform and begin calling our shield. After that it gets a bit tricky because we have to contain all the energy into a single sphere no bigger than a hamster ball. That way there are no gaps in the energy for the power to escape.” He continued when he noticed the look of confusion cross Nino’s face.

            “So, any bigger than that and there’s a chance the cage won’t work in the first place?” the boy supplied deep in thought. “I guess that makes sense as to why we can’t capture them both then.”

            “For now, yes but given enough time I believe it will be possible.” Wayzz spoke in answering to the downcast look spreading itself across Ninos’ face.

 

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe they think they can treat me like I’m just some dog they can just order around.” Felix grumbled to himself as he walked down the street without even knowing it was the hotel he was headed to. “I’ve been with them from the start and they think they can treat me like filth?”

            “Can I help you with something Mousier?” the doorman of Le Grand Paris hotel asked when Felix almost walked into him. “you do know where you are right?”

            It took a few moments before the man even realized where he was. “Yeah I’m here to see the owner… oh and let’s not forget the three teenage superheroes that are living here. I think they’re in room 618 with Miss Fortunes parents. And before you ask no. I’m not here to threaten anybody, I’m only here because I want to have a conversation with them.”

            “Holy crap it actually worked.” Bella marveled in a nearby alleyway as she put her cellphone to her ear. “Yeah boss it’s me, you were right. Treating him like dirt the last couple months actually drove him to go to the heroes and offer to help.”

            “How close can you get without being caught?” Adrien asked over the phone.

            “I can’t get in the building without running the risk of Felix spotting me so this is the best I can do right now.” The woman replied tucking herself away deeper into the shadows just to be safe.

            “Then it’ll have to do.” The teens voice rang over the ear piece. “Come back here and we can figure out how this is going to work moving forward.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Is it really necessary to wear those dumb masks? I already know who you are.” Felix drawled taking in the heroes in front of him. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m only here to talk?”

            “You’re the mayor because of them. Why should we trust anything you have to say?” Nino answered quickly.

            “Because after everything I’ve done for the past several months… they’ve done nothing but keep me out of the loop and at arm’s reach.” The man hissed. “I’m here to offer my services.”

            “What are you talking about your services?” Gabriel asked from his place behind the heroes. “What exactly are you offering?”

            “Information…” was all the man had to say to illicit confused murmurs from everyone in the room. “I know more about their plans than anyone you will ever talk to.”

            “Why should we trust you though?” Alya asked next, “you still haven’t given us a reason to trust a word of what you’re saying.”

            “They’ve done nothing but belittle my contributions to their organization ever since you three talked to my old assistant.” Felix answered slowly. “You three are the reason that you have to deal with akuma as well. You three are the reason they gave that butterfly miraculous to Brigette.”

            “All you’re doing right now is telling us reasons not to trust you right now.” Chloe interjected. “You’ve said that they keep you out of the loop and at arm’s length so how can you get any information that we could use?”

            “As long as I act like the good little servant they think I am I can get to trust me again.” The man answered as he turned his gaze to everyone in the room. “I’m not saying I can get you groundbreaking information immediately but given time I will.”

            “I’m not sure how much time we have left though. Every day we wait they get an even tighter grip on this city. Just imagine what it’ll be like in a few more weeks.” Alya interjected, “We need to act now.”

            “There’s nothing you can do at the moment.” Felix spoke, “They plan on letting me run the city the same as I have been for a while they find the old deputy mayor and chief of police.”

            “Why do they need to find them?” Tom asked from across the room, “Nobody has seen or heard from them since our children took over the city.”

            “Your kids seem to think that the longer those two are left out there in the world the more likely they are to build a resistance and take them down.”

            “And what is it they think we’re doing?” Chloe hissed

            “Chat and Miss Fortune don’t think you’re a threat because you haven’t even had your powers as long as they’ve been in power.” The man answered calmly, “and the way you’ve been fighting them lately I’m inclined to agree.”

            “And now he’s insulting us.”

            “He’s right you three.” Gabriel spoke softly almost to himself, “I know you can’t cure any akuma yet because of Marinette but that doesn’t detract from the fact that you let the battle escalate to the point that your school was almost leveled and your classmates taking a swan dive off the roof.”

            “There’s no way we could’ve known any of that was going to happen Agreste.” Chloe spit at the man behind them. “We did everything we could.”

            “Can we please get back to the topic at hand.” Alya interrupted before the argument could escalate. “How are we supposed to get in contact with you about future plans?”

            “You’ll just have to leave that up to me kiddos.” Felix replied slowly, “I have to get back into the loop about everything that’s to come. One thing I can tell you now though… they have a failsafe in place for if anything happens to them. Now I have to go but, I’ll be back when I have information that could be useful.” He continued as he made his way to the door to get back to city hall hopefully before his absence was suspicious.

            “So that just happened.” Nino spoke as soon as the door was closed behind Felix. “Do we trust any of what he says?”

            “I don’t know if we can afford not to at this point.” Alya answered, “Everything about their grip on the city is true. We don’t have a lot more time before the people start to believe that this is the new norm.”

            “They already do Alya.” Tom sat up behind everyone. “The city has been living in fear for months now and right now there’s no sign of it coming to an end anytime soon.”

            “And if Adrien and Marinette do find the old deputy mayor and police chief there really be no way of taking them down… and what the hell did he mean by “they have a failsafe in place”?” Nino replied quickly.

            “I think we have to rely on our esteemed mayor for that information.” Gabriel answered.

            “I don’t like the fact that we have to rely on that man for anything.” Sabine finally spoke. “I don’t like the fact that he’s the one we have to go to in order to know what’s happening with our children.”

 

* * *

 

            “So how much could you hear?” Adrien asked Bella as soon as she walked through the door to the apartment.

            “I couldn’t get much, I was stuck on the roof across the street so I could only catch bits and pieces.” The woman answered, “That being said, I think it worked. He’s going to help them and he doesn’t even know he’s still working for you.”

            “Excellent,” Marinette spoke from her seat beside Adrien. “We need to be careful not to let him know this is still part of our plan.”

            “We still need to make sure he has enough information to go to them with that he’s useful though.” Brigette interjected from her place in the armchair. “I assume he told them that we were looking for former deputy mayor Reyes and the old police chief, right?”

            “That’s correct madam, but we have no idea what happened to either of them or if they’re even still in the city.” Bella answered.

            “If they aren’t even in the city then that solves a lot of the problems that we have with them.” Adrien spoke this time, “I mean, we were worried that if they were still here then they could be building some kind of resistance with Alya and our parents.”

            “But if they aren’t in the city then they could be in contact with the military or the central government.” Marinette interrupted, “I’m not sure which would be worse for us either.”

            “So, we send a few operatives to look for them outside the city.” Adrien answered, “We can spare a few members of the coalition for an assignment like that. I’m sure they’d be happy to get their hands on a couple of former public officials.”

            “As long as they know that they would be bringing them to us so that we can display them for our old friends to see.” Marinette spoke leaning forward in her seat. “We need to find them both as soon as possible in any case.”

            “And we will Marinette.” Brigette spoke in order to try and calm her boss. “We’ve got this city in our grip and your former friends haven’t been able to stop us at any point so far. As long as they don’t throw anything too new at us it won’t be a problem.”

            “You can never underestimate that merry band of do gooders though Brigette.” Adrien answered, “They’ve always been clever…”

            “And now that they all have super powers, they’ve got the means to do just about anything.” Marinette finished.

            “But we also have the means of stopping them too.” Brigette chimed in from her seat again. “We have to be smart about everything but we have the means to put then down if needed.”

            “And I sincerely hope that it comes to that in the end.” Adrien spoke calmly.  “Just remember to leave my father to me when the time comes.”

            “I think that’s always been the deal stray.” Marinette answered “Just as long as we all kill who we want to kill everything will go according to plan.”

            “And what exactly is the plan right now?” Brigette asked her partners before they could continue.

            “Well obviously you know about the failsafe in case anything happens to either of us.” Adrien supplied gesturing to himself and Marinette.

            “And what is the failsafe?” Bella asked, “For those of us in the room who don’t have superpowers.”

            “You know that Missy and I are only here because of the man who held that miraculous before Brigette right?” the teen answered gesturing to the broach attached to Brigette’s jacket.

            “Yes, you father infected both of your miraculous with an akuma one night when you were both apparently feeling like wastes of space.”

            “That was blunt but nonetheless accurate… anyway if those three heroes somehow manage to cure one of us, namely her.” He continued this time pointing at Marinette, “Because she’s the only one who can cure an akuma. I just need to break her spirit again and then we can have Brigette here infect her again.”

            “And hopefully that will break the spirits of our opposing band of heroes enough to infect them as well.” Marinette finished.

            “There’s just simply no way that I will ever have the energy to power four different akuma at once though.” Nooroo shot up from his space on Brigette’s shoulder. “The amount of power needed is astronomical.”

            Then you don’t have to infect them all at once little one.” Marinette almost cooed to the god. “All you’ll have to do is turn one of them and then we can either take the others prisoner or strip them of their miraculous completely and we can decide who’s worthy of wielding them.”

            “It’ll be easier to take them prisoner and wait until Brigette and Nooroo have the energy to change them too.” Adrien spoke, “They already know how to use their powers so it’ll take less time to use them than it would to train a whole new group of users.”

            “And if Brigette renounces me for a day or two after she sends out two akuma I will recover my energy much faster than I would normally.” The god answered.

            “Neither of you can renounce us though.” Tikki yelled from her spot in the windowsill across the room. “If you do, we’ll recover from the akuma and therefore so will you.”

            “I think its safe to say neither of us had any plans on renouncing you guys Tikki.” Marinette answered, “Why even bring that up?”

            “Because our energy doesn’t replenish as quickly now as it did when we were still fighting for the angels.” Plagg answered this time. “And the last few battles have been pretty taxing on both of us.”

            “And now we’ve discovered how they can beat us.” Adrien spoke. “That is definitely going to be a problem.

            “Not if we can fake it though…” Marinette answered, “If they give us a day or two?” she half asked her kwami and continued at the nod of her head. “If they give us a day or two in between trying to dismantle our operation than it won’t be a problem for us.”

            “And if they’re coming after us every day and more than once a day?” Adrien asked seemingly worried.

            “Then we’re going to have to work on Nooroo’s power reserves so one of us can take a break.” The girl answered shifting her gaze to the purple butterfly god on Brigette’s shoulder. “I hope you’re ready for the fight that’s about to come.”

            “We’ll be ready.” Brigette answered for the god, “As long as you need us, we’ll be there.”

            “The same goes for me as well.” Bella spoke as well. “I know I’m only human in a war of super beings but I’ll still do what I can.”

            “We need you to continue your surveillance on Felix for now, and make sure he’s feeding them as much information as possible while still remaining ignorant to what out true plans for him are.” Adrien answered before his partners had the chance. "For now that’s all we need you to do for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think i need to improve on i want to get better and if you have any suggestions about anything feel free to leave them below


End file.
